The One She Fears
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: His presence threw her plans out of motion. She couldn't believe that someone was so powerful that their voice bent reality itself. Salem knew the Dragonborn Ragnar Greyclaw. And she wanted him DEAD. Rated T and eventually M. YangxOC
1. The One They Fear

Hey guys! I'm back with a one-shot! This, however, could be the Prologue for an awesome crossover between RWBY and Skyrim. Surrounds my character Ragnar Greyclaw, the Alpha Werewolf and Master Dragonborn of Nirn. The story starts in the middle of the attack on Vale and those of you familiar with RWBY will know exactly what time we start in. If the Prologue goes well, the first half of the story will be how Ragnar got to the fight in the Prologue. Second half I'm still debating on how to do it. Perhaps I'll wait until Volume 4 finishes up and I'll take it from there.

Anyway, please enjoy!

By the way, all Shouts and Dragon Tongue terms and phrases used in each chapter will be listed at the end of each chapter. Got the idea from a fellow FF writer by the handle of ss3dj. Please go support his page for he writes amazing material!

With that in mind let's get rolling!

* * *

Prologue: The One They Fear:

Jooraghol was in his hand as Ariel's Bow was on his back as well as Dovstrunbah, his Nordic Steel Greatsword. Nettlebane on his left leg with Soulfire, his war axe, on his right, barely charged. His armor was damaged and his shield was in pieces, his leather cape torn to shreds on his shoulder. Staring at Adam Taurus, his grim expression was replaced with one of pure bloodrage as the power of all the dragon souls he had consumed were calling out to him.

Adam's eyes went wide behind his mask as he noticed the eyes of Ragnar Greyclaw turn from their normal Nord look to that of a dragon's. The power that radiated off him now...

Drawing a blackened katana with electricity coursing through it with his left hand, he said three simple words:

"MUL QAH DIIV."

The power that exploded from the building made many Grimm run from the power in pure fear. Even Cinder and Pyrrha stopped fighting to see the destruction in the area that the power came from.

When the dust settled down, Adam saw that Ragnar's wounds had healed, leaving only scars. Some of his robed armor was destroyed in the process due to him growing werewolf features. But that wasn't the thing that was the most incredible part of this transformation.

Covering him from head to toe was a set of energy armor in the shape of a dragon's body, with scales and bones. He had curved horns on his head with glowing draconic eyes. An ethereal tail swished back and forth behind him.

And on his back was a magnificent pair of large energy wings, unfolded and stretching out behind the Dragonborn.

Adam noticed many of the White Fang soldiers and Atlas soldiers alike that were nearby looking at the terrifying man before them. Many dropped their weapons and ran away in terror as Ragnar roared into the air and the sound of dragons from his land came out of the Time Current to fight the Grimm.

"Now," snarled Ragnar with a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he spun his blades in his hands, "Ready for Round 2?"

Adam readied his blade only to have the Dragonborn come at him and get in his face.

In Blake's eyes, it was as if Ragnar had just vanished and appeared in front of Adam in a blink of an eye.

Adam drew his blade to block Dragonbane but this time Ragnar was much more powerful and experienced than the bull Faunus and he let it show by angling Dragonbane up and bringing Jooraghol down in a cross-slash, leading Adam to throw him off and lodge his blade in Ragnar's shoulder.

Or attempted to as his sword bounced off his ethereal scales like it was a plastic toy. Using that momentary distraction, Ragnar roared and a jet of white, blue, red and orange fire spewed forth from his mouth, the wave engulfing most of the city center in front of him.

Adam had barely dodged it only to have two blades slash into him with astounding speed and strength. Blood shot forth from the wounds before Adam flew back to another Shout.

Dragging himself out of the wall, he looked for an escape and decided to make a run for it. Spitting out blood, he disappeared, leaving Ragnar to a horde of Grimm, White Fang and Atlas soldiers and robots that were all coming at him.

He roared, his Voice destroying buildings and ripping the ground apart. Explosions appeared from nowhere as the skies darkened and fire rained from the skies. As the masses came at Ragnar, he laughed and came at them, blades hungry for blood.

* * *

His hands were a blur as Blake watched Ragnar rip through his foes like they were nothing, all with that look of pure enjoyment on his face. She had seen that look only three times and only when he was finally getting serious.

His Dragon Blood made him crave power and dominate in all aspects of life and with the amount of dragon souls he had absorbed, not to mention that Miraak guy's soul when he talked about him, when he got into it, he went all-out, destroying anything and everything in his way. Enemies, allies, even bystanders; if you were in Ragnar's way, you were fair game to the Dragonborn.

Soon, the killing came to a halt and Ragnar turned to Blake, looking at Yang. He walked up, blades in hand. Blake was alarmed as he got to them. "Ragnar, please, don't-"

"Shut up. Watch." Stabbing his swords into the ground, he leaned Yang onto the ground and held her right forearm. "Slen Tiid Vo," he said calmly.

To Blake's amazement, her arm grew back in a matter of moments. He handed her her right Ember Cilica and said, "Take Yang and get out of here."

Blake nodded, hoisting Yang up. Turning to the Dragonborn, she asked, "What are you going to do about Cinder?"

Ragnar was silent before saying with his back turned, "What I did with Alduin, Harkon, Miraak and Elenwen.

"Kill her."

Blake nodded. Turning around she said, "Ragnar!"

Ragnar stopped, swords in hand.

"Be careful," Blake said.

"You too, Blake Belladonna. This is farewell for now, so until next time." Walking away, he flapped his wings and added, "Keep safe."

As he flew off to Beacon Tower, Blake smiled at him. "Go get em, Raggy," she whispered to herself before hoisting Yang to the nearest safe area.

* * *

Cinder was gaining an advantage with her dragon until suddenly it stopped moving and was sliced into pieces; im a flash of energy a winged being landed before her and Pyrrha.

Through the smoke, Cinder's eyes went wide at the form of Ragnar Greyclaw, prime of his power, his Jooraghol and Dragonbane in his hands and looking at the woman with a face that was full of bloodthirsty glee and astounding rage.

"Pyrrha," he said to the warrior. "Leave. Now."

"But-"

Turning to her with the scariest face he roared while shaking whole damn tower, "I CANT CONTROL MYSELF FOR MUCH LONGER! GO NOW!"

Pyrrha nodded and ran, jumping off the tower and leaving Cinder alone with the raging and bloodthirsty Dragonborn.

Cinder pointed at the wounds he had had before they healed. "Those... were fatal... Adam... Should've-"

"Killed me? Oh Cinder Fall, I told you." As his power roared around him, he bellowed, "NOTHING YOU DO CAN KILL ME!" Without a second's notice, Ragnar Shouted, "FUS RO DAH!"

Cinder was hit with the incredible force of this particular Unrelenting Force Shout and literally flew off the tower onto the ground, landing with a back roll. She barely had time to jump back as Ragnar landed onto the ground with such force it caused spiderweb cracks around the small crater where he landed.

Stepping out of the crater, he asked Cinder, "So you wanted to fuck with me by sending Adam after me, is that it? Too afraid to face me yourself. You're supposed to be the Fall Maiden; bring it on!" His laugh shook the ground before he Shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!"

In a split-second, Cinder's left eye was missing and her chest sliced open due to two well-placed slashes by the Dragonborn.

She screamed and Mercury and Emerald came at Ragnar, leading him to sheathing Dragonbane and Jooraghol and grabbing them both by the throat. Lifting them up a clear 8 inches off the air, he grinned at them, squeezing their windpipes till they were gasping for breath.

He threw them onto the ground, grabbing Mercury's leg and snapping it. The Dragonborn, drunk off of his power, laughed as Mercury cried out; Ragnar then grabbed Emerald's wrists and crushed them before unsheathing his blades and roaring as his dragons landed around him; the dragons joined their Thu'ums with their leader's and shook the very heart of Remnant.

* * *

She had felt it. The sudden spike of an incredible power. Coming from Vale City. Watching the video feed, she saw the one that was responsible. And for the first time in a long time, she felt something. It was small, barely there, but every time she saw Ragnar Greyclaw's grinning face, swords carving through Grimm, human and Faunus alike and covered in energies with ethereal wings unfurled behind him, she felt it.

That feeling that lesser beings should feel. Someone like her should never that emotion. Yet every time the Dragonborn was in her mind, she knew what it was.

It was fear.

Pure, unconditional fear.

And at that same moment, she said one thing in a voice shaky and full of fear and rage:

"Ragnar Greyclaw MUST die."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Leave feedback and if you're interested in more than a one-shot! Till next time!

* * *

Dragon Shouts Used:

Dragon Aspect - Dragonborn Power-Up essentially. Words are Mul Qah Diiv

Reanimate/Rebuild - Originally used by Alduin to bring back the dragons, Ragnar repurposed it to bring allies back to life or to regrow missing body parts by sacrificing an appropriate amount of his power. Words are Slen Tiid Vo

Unrelenting Force - If you don't know this Shout, I don't know why you bothered reading this. Basically is like a telekinetic wave that erupts from your mouth. Words are Fus Ro Dah

Whirlwind Sprint - Allows the person to travel a distance or close on someone in a moment like a powerful gust of wind. Words are Wuld Nah Kest


	2. A New Day for the Dragons

So here is the first chapter! A few of you asked for it so we will start at the beginning. Here is the little Prologue to Ragnar's first day in Remnant...

* * *

"DOVAHKIIN."

Ragnar sniffed, empty mug hanging out of his hand as he laid on his bed in the cabin on top of Elderblood's Peak that he built himself and stayed for the majority of his down time, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a wolf. Which really wasn't too far from the truth in all honesty.

"DOVAHKIIN."

Ragnar groaned, mumbling, "Stop being so damned loud, Serana..."

"DOVAHKIIN!" The cabin shook violently as Ragnar Greyclaw, the Dragonborn, literally jumped out of his bed and smashed his face into the hard stone floor.

Ohdaviing looked into the cabin as Ragnar let forth a slew of curses in Common and Dovahzul and chuckled. "Good morning, thuri," he said, highly amused at his leader's discomfort.

"Go fuck yourself, Ohdaviing," growled Ragnar as he used some healing magic to fix his nose. "Was that you?"

"No. But I heard it. It came from the container that you're keeping your Elder Scroll," Ohdaviing replied, gesturing to the glowing chest near the carved word wall.

After getting his armor on, he went to the container and grabbed his Elder Scroll.

"DOVAHKIIN. I AM AKATOSH. HEAR ME AND OBEY," came a voice from the piece of Creation.

Ragnar waited a minute. When it didn't speak he said, "I'm listening."

"A GREAT EVIL AWAKENS IN A REALM. THE REMNANT OF EVIL GROWS EVER STRONGER. I, AKATOSH, DEMAND YOU TO HELP THE RWBY AND THE JNPR TO DESTROY THIS THREAT."

Ragnar sighed. "My days of fighting are long gone, Akatosh. I'm 80 years old. The Second Great War took everything from me. That's why I live here."

"I WILL GRANT YOU THE GIFT OF YOUTH. WITH THE STRENGTH OF YOUR VOICE AND YOUR ARM, YOU WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE. I WILL ALSO GRANT YOU A PIECE OF ALDUIN'S SOUL."

Ragnar felt his body feel lighter and stronger, his skin becoming taunt against muscles that he long thought lost. He looked up and said, "Very well, Akatosh. I will do as you ask."

"YOU DO UNDERSTAND THAT ONCE YOU ENTER THIS PORTAL, UNTIL THE EVIL IS VANQUISHED, YOU MAY NEVER RETURN."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ohdaviing! Let us go!"

"Of course Ragnar." With that, Ragnar hopped onto Ohdaviing and they flew into the portal, the Elder Scroll safely tucked away.

* * *

As they exited the portal, Ragnar recognized that he and Ohdaviing were in the Time Currents. Ohdaviing said to Ragnar, "You must go alone; I cannot go through. I am sorry, thuri."

"It's okay, Ohdaviing. Farewell for now." With that, he jumped through the glowing portal at the end of the Current.

* * *

Yang was resting on a tree branch in the Emerald Forest, snoring softly. She knew that the rest of her team was looking for her, but she didn't care.

Yang was bored, that was for sure. Even though she joined Beacon Academy, there was more schoolwork than hunting, which is all she really cared about. She was yet to find someone other than Ruby that shared their thoughts on all fighting and no schoolwork.

She was about to get her answer.

Though not in the way she was expecting.

Her eyes popped opened as she heard someone yell, "FUS RO DAH!" and the forest shook with great force. She looked up and saw blood and Grimm body parts flying through the trees nearby as a pulsing energy was seen not too far from her.

She opened her Scroll and called her team. The first thing out of Weiss' mouth was, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Weiss, could you not? Did any of you hear that?" Yang asked as she jumped down from the tree she was resting on.

"Hard not to," Blake replied. "It nearly shattered my eardrums."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "It sent Jaune to the ground!"

"Don't say that!" came Jaune's voice in the background.

"I, for one, want to know what the hell that was and who or what it came from," Weiss added.

"New type of Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"No. Those words didn't sound at all like any language from here," Blake replied, shooting that idea down.

"Well, Imma check it out. Come meet me at the grove!" Yang hung up and ran towards the pulsing, hearing the sounds of battle.

* * *

What she heard was Ragnar ripping through hordes of Grimm with his blades Jooraghol and Dragonbane, carving through hardened bone and toughened skin like overcooked turkey. Grimm of all ages were being ripped to shreds; even the Ancients, who thought they could take Ragnar, were turned into shredded pork.

Finally, it sunk into the minds of all the Grimm remaining that they couldn't do anything to Ragnar as they ran for their lives. Ragnar roared a battle cry and shook the earth slightly before falling down after sheathing his blades and grabbing his trusty mug; as he poured himself a mug of Honningbrew Mead, he heard someone in the forest coming for him.

"Who's there?" Ragnar asked in a tired voice, ripping a piece of horker jerky in half and eating one half while storing the other in his jerky pouch.

Who came out nearly made him spit the jerky out.

She was tall, shapely and slender, yet had a warrior's stance to her. Her long blonde hair almost shined brighter than Ariel's Bow and her large lilac eyes beat any kind of gemstone. She wore not-so-modest clothing with a strange insignia on certain pieces while she wore strange bracelets on her arms. Her smirk was catching.

All in all, a beautiful piece of art. Perhaps Dibella had a hand in her creation? Who knows. All that mattered was who she was and why she was here.

She looked around at the carnage and whistled. "Damn, you did this bitch good," she said in a pleasant voice, making Ragnar smirk. Already he likes this girl.

"Nah. The rest ran away," the Dragonborn disagreed, leaning on the blood-soaked head of an Ancient Ursa. He drank some of his drink and said, "So. I'm Ragnar. Ragnar Greyclaw."

"Not from around here, are ya?" Yang asked. For someone who dressed like that, she certainly was no fool.

Plus the pulsing of his Elder Scroll possibly contributed to that assumption as well.

"Nope. This is Remnant, I take it?" Ragnar asked, drinking more mead.

"Yup. Vytal. Vale City and Beacon Academy are nearby." Cocking her head, she asked, "What was that you yelled?"

"One of my Shouts."

Yang looked confused. "What?"

Ragnar sighed, shaking his head. "Looks like I have some explaining to do..." he said as Yang's friends showed up; with that, he delved into who - and what - he was.

* * *

Thanks so much! Chapter 2 will be up asap!

EVER

BO


	3. A Taste of the Thu'um

Second chapter! Had to think about what Ragnar really is and I decided he's a Hybrid: A cross between an Alpha Werewolf and a Vampire Lord. Imma explain how that happened in this chapter too, so no worries.

With that in mind, let's get to it!

* * *

"So," said Weiss as everyone walked this Ragnar to Vale City, "you're a mythical dragon-killing warrior from another world?"

"Yup. I'm also the man responsible for stopping a mad vampire king from shrouding the world in darkness with this bow right here," with the "right here" he pulled Auriel's Bow off his back and showed it, "AND I absorbed the soul of the First Dragonborn."

Ruby eyed the bow with greater awe than everyone else as the weapon shone as bright as the sun. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!" she exclaimed almost squealing.

"It's the bow of Akatosh, the chief deity of my realm," Ragnar explained. "It's infused with the power of the sun and is fully channeled with these." Ragnar then handed Ruby a Sunhallowed Elven Arrow and she marveled at the powerful light infused into the piece of ammunition.

"Huh. That's awesome," Yang said, feeling a bit horny from smelling the Dragonborn's natural pheromones, which were overpowering.

Apparently she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the group was feeling the pheromones at some level. Nora and Yang were on the same level, Nora being a bit more horny and crazy.

"So tell us, Ragnar, just how many Huntsmen and Huntresses are in your realm?" Blake asked, curious.

"Huh?" Ragnar asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious you're a Huntsman," Weiss added. "Although I don't know about your weapons."

"I'm not?" Ragnar asked as much as stated.

"Soldier?"

"Legate."

"Warrior?"

"Battlemage."

"... Criminal?"

"Not recently."

At that everyone stopped. Ragnar smirked. "Kidding."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare us like that," Jaune whined.

"Sorry but I'm a bit of a joker," Ragnar replied, chuckling a bit after sipping out of his mug.

Suddenly, a roar was heard in the distance as a large Grimm dragon was heading for them. Everyone prepared for battle but Ragnar said, "No. Let me."

He took a deep breath and focused his Thu'um as the dragon came at them, then roared, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Immediately the Shout hit the dragon and it roared, hitting the ground looking confused and angry at the fact that it could no longer fly.

Ragnar pulled out Jooraghol and Dragonbane as he charged the dragon, spinning the blades in his hands as he slashed upwards and brought the Grimm's head up. Howling in pain, it tried to bite Ragnar but Ragnar moved to the side and slashed it again, this time jumping on top of its head and holding steady as he slashed through the hardened bone and stabbed both his blades into its cranium.

As he jumped off, the Grimm roared one more time before falling to the ground, silent. As it disappeared in a black mist, Ragnar sheathed his blades and looked confused. "That's weird. Normally I'm absorbing the dragon's soul but it seems that's not the case." He turned to the shocked faces of the teenage Huntsmen and Huntresses and said, "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile a certain trio of nefarious plotters were stunned at this stranger's impressive display of might and it looked like he never even broke a sweat. The lead woman looked furious as it had taken her months to get that damned dragon under her control and now this unknown warrior just kills it within a minute?!

"I must find out who this man is."

* * *

"Yes I am an Alpha Werewolf," replied Ragnar to Ruby's latest question. "I'm also a Vampire Lord."

"I thought vampires and werewolves were completely different," Blake said.

"Yes but the circumstances were incredible." And thus Ragnar, using his training at the Bard's College, began to tell the tale.

"I was just the Dragonborn and an Alpha Werewolf at the time when I fought Harkon, the Vampire King," Ragnar began, immediately capturing everyone's attention. "It was a hard-fought battle and I suffered the most amount of damage but I got through it.

"During my recovery, however, I felt sick, like I was dying. Serana, the Vampire Princess and one of my lovers, identified it as the Vampire's Disease. Usually, my Alpha Werewolf blood would've made me immune, but I remembered Harkon biting me in his Vampire King state and I quickly realized that his blood was much more potent."

"So you were turning into a Vampire Lord?" Juane asked.

"I was turning into a Vampire King. I'm sure it was Harkon's last laugh: Turning the vampire hunter into a Vampire Lord. His final victory, even if he died himself. And I was becoming more and more like a Vampire King.

"However," Ragnar said, smiling, "I had mastered the art of Akaviri blood magic and rituals and realized that I needed to perform the Blood Joining Ritual. For that I needed the bloods of my forebear who made me a werewolf in the first place and the blood of the one who infected me with vampirism. The werewolf was easy enough as Aela was more than happy to help."

"What about Harkon?" Weiss asked, confused. "Don't vampires turn to dust when they die?"

"Yes they do. However, I found that I could use a substitute."

"Serana?" Phyrra asked.

"Exactly. She shared Harkon's bloodline as she was his daughter, so I was able to use her blood in the ritual."

"So what happened when you did this ritual?" Ruby asked, curious.

"I felt as if my soul was being torn between three entities: Akatosh, the Aedra who bestowed the Dragon Blood onto me, Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt and creator of werewolves and Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination and creator of vampires. But in the end, I was able to balance the bloods and fuse them together.

"What came forth was a werewolf-like creature with vampiric powers and dragon eyes with yellow wolf irises and black scaela and a pair of leathery bat-like dragon wings, dressed in chains and strange clothing. That was me. And thus, the first Hybrid was born."

"Amazing..." Jaune and Ruby were especially impressed. Yang nodded, arms crossed.

"Is that the town we're going for?" Ragnar asked, pointing to Vale City.

"Yup!" Ruby chirped happily. "We'll introduce you to Professor Ozpin. He's the Headmaster of Beacon."

"Beacon?" Ragnar asked, confused.

"Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant," Phyrra Nikos explained to the Drunken Dragonborn. "It's where we train to be Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Ah. So warriors in a sense." Taking a deep breath, he said firmly, "Well, let's meet this Ozpin fellow."

"Follow us!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby ran ahead with Nora.

"Ruby you dolt! Wait for us!" With that, the Schnee Heiress ran behind.

"Wait for meeee!" Jaune ran after them with Phyrra keeping pace with the Arc Knight. Ren sighed and ran after Nora, calling out, "Don't get too far ahead, Nora."

"Come on, Ren; hurry up!" came the response.

Blake shook her head then saw Ragnar smiling at the antics of her friends as he held his tankard of mead. "What?" she asked the Dragonborn.

"You all remind me of my various children, that's all." With a final gulp, he put his tankard away and said, "Let's hurry up."

With that, the Dragonborn and Blake ran after them.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk as the man known as Ragnar Greyclaw, the Dragonborn, stood in front of the Headmaster with his arms crossed. He peered at the man as he sipped his coffee and bade him to take a seat.

Ragnar nodded, plopping into the chair and pouring some alcoholic drink into an old tankard. He took a sip and said, "So, you're Ozpin?"

Ozpin nodded. "I assume you're the Dragonborn that Teams RWBY and JNPR talked so much about?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, sir." Showing his diplomatic side, he added, "I'm sorry for me barging in here."

Ragnar was in the Imperial Legion and achieved the rank of Legate before killing Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion in Skyrim called the Stormcloaks. He learned diplomacy quickly in the aftermath of the rebellion, although that dissolved quickly after Elenwen, First Emissary of the Aldmeri Dominion, attacked the Dragonborn's family and initiated the Second Great War, which destroyed the Aldmeri Dominion and brought peace to Tamriel.

Ozpin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No worries. I'm sure your appearance has its purpose."

"Yes although I'm still trying to figure out what it is." Sipping his drink, he asked, "So, if it's possible, can I do anything here to help?"

Ozpin nodded. "I'm sure I can think of something with someone of your talents. I will let you know in time. In the meantime, I'm sure there's things you can do to entertain yourself."

"Right. Thank you, sir." He stood up and began to walk away before Ozpin noticed the Elder Scroll on his back. "What?" he asked.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this is an Elder Scroll. A Piece of Creation."

"Huh. May I see it?"

"In time. This thing is dangerous to those who aren't worthy."

Ozpin nodded. "I understand, but I would like to learn about this 'Elder Scroll' more."

Ragnar nodded and left the office as Ozpin sat back in his chair. He thought to himself, "How interesting..."

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting! I'm sorry it took so long!

EVER 

BO


	4. First Hours

Chapter 3: First Hours:

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chapter! One of the reviews asked if this was going to be a harem and I will answer it:

Yes.

In my modded playthrough of Skyrim with Ragnar, the Drunken Dragonborn is a total player. He had Aela the Huntress, Serana, Mjoll the Lioness and Lydia as his mates and he had 8 children in total. So it's only natural that Raggy has more mates in this world.

With that in mind, let's get rolling!

* * *

2 Days Later...

* * *

Ragnar took off his upper body armor and robes, letting them fall to the ground. Yang's eyes went wide at the sight before her.

His body was covered with 40% of scar tissue and tattoos adorned his body and arms; looking from how the designs went down his pelvic area, Yang assumed his lower body was tattooed as well. His bulge was extremely noticeable as he slid off his lower armor and stretched out, muscles rippling under his skin. His body that wasn't scarred and burned was hairy as hell but it added to his attractiveness.

His long dark bronze hair was long with a small knot in the back while his face was covered by a large bushy beard with a long goatee. A scar went down his left eye and cut through the beard and his left eyebrow and strange warpaint, two dark red lines starting around his eyes, which were purple with wolf pupils, trailing down his face and ending halfway down his neck.

Yang had never seen anyone quite like Ragnar before. He definitely wasn't from around here, THAT was for sure. Shaking her head, she grabbed some boxers, a hoodie and loose-fitting pants before handing them to Ragnar, who looked at them weirdly.

Weiss noticed her looking at Ragnar and sighed, grabbing Ragnar and bringing him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Now, operating a shower is simple," Weiss said simply, showing Ragnar how to use the shower. "These knobs control the hot and cold water. The right knob is hot while the left is cold. Just adjust them till you're comfortable. I'm leaving a couple towels for you. As for your undergarments just burn those you won't need those plus they just look... Weird." She pointed at a block of soap and a bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner and said, "We bought these for you; only use them, okay?"

"Right. Thank you Weiss."

"If you need anything call me or Blake."

"What about-"

"I don't want Ruby seeing a naked 30-year-old man and Yang has already had enough stimulation from your upper body as it is."

"Point taken."

Weiss nodded and left the bathroom.

"Now left alone in the bathroom, Ragnar began to figure out the shower controls. After he got it to the right temperature (During which a slew of Dovahzul and Common insults were thrown), he stripped to nothing and slowly stepped into the cascading waterfall.

It was an amazing feeling when he felt the water rush over him, loosening his taunt muscles and cleaning his wounds. He washed his body for 15 minutes then washed his hair and beard for a half-hour. He stepped out after turning the water off and dried off, then put on a pair of boxers.

Had to admit, much more comfortable than the loincloth.

Pulling on the pants and putting the hoodie on his upper body, he came out and cracked his neck, sighing. "Wow, I love these." He pointed to his crotch where the girls had a full view of the huge bulge in his pants. "These boxers are comfy and spacious," Ragnar added.

"Probably a good thing," Yang whispered leading to Blake shushing the blonde. Ragnar's hybrid ears picked that up but he decided to ignore it.

"Now," Weiss said matter-of-factly, "we need to get you to Doctor Sunflower in order to get to the bottom of who and what you are and you're not listening are you?" she added in an annoyed tone as Ragnar had fallen to the ground and began doing one-handed push-ups, switching between hands every five push-up. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, impatient.

Blake said calmly, "I think it's time for that medical thing, Ragnar." Ragnar stood on his hands for a good five seconds before righting himself and nodding to Weiss, "Lead the way."

As Weiss led Ragnar out of the room, he murmured, "Ice Queen."

Yang snickered.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched the footage of Ragnar Greyclaw fighting a Grimm dragon and succeeding in killing it by himself. It was amazing how powerful the 30-year-old was, considering that he wasn't from around here. The weapons he had were interesting as well. He had crafted every piece of his equipment and enchanted it with powerful enchantments, some of which the Headmaster had no idea even existed. This Nirn place was a treasure trove of information.

As it turned out, however, the one thing that was on his mind was the strange glowing object on his desk. It was called an Elder Scroll by Ragnar and was apparently a piece of Creation, able to do things most considered impossible. However, this Elder Scroll could only be used by Ragnar, which was a good thing because if it fell in the wrong hands...

His thoughts went to Salem. It was only a matter of time before she heard about Ragnar and the Elder Scroll. She would undoubtedly try to find a way to use it for her own purposes; Ragnar had warned about the usage of the Elder Scrolls by those unchosen by them. If opened and used they could cause ocular damage to the extent of permanent blindness... And according to Ragnar, that was considered merciful.  
Which led to the question: If these Elder Scrolls could cause so much harm to even the most powerful beings, why did it not harm Teams RWBY and JNPR? Ragnar suggested that the reason he was brought here was the Elder Scroll leading the teams to their own, although what form the Elder Scroll(s) would take was up for debate. Perhaps they would stay the same or they would be different in appearance. The power radiating off them, however, would be the same as the piece of Creation in front of him.

Doctor Sunflower and Glynda came in. Ozpin looked up and asked, "Daisy. Have you found out what Ragnar is?"

"Yes. And it's... Troubling," Doctor Sunflower said, putting up a hologram of a male body. "This is the average 30-year-old Huntsman," she said. "20% of the body is fatty tissues and the other 80% is muscle, give or take a scar here and there. Now..."

When she switched the hologram to Ragnar's body, it took all of Ozpin's willpower to not spit his drink out. His body was... Not normal.

"As you can see, his body is covered in 40% of scar tissue, some of which came from wounds that even the most powerful Huntsman or Huntress could not survive," Doctor Sunflower explained. "Some are self-inflicted in ritualistic designs while other are from massive burns and bites from what he said were dragons. His insides are remarkably normal although he has an enlarged heart and two stomachs, plus he has incredibly tough skin, ten times thicker than even the strongest Grimm on record. His immune system is amazing; due to what he calls his inbred Hybrid blood, he is immune to all diseases. His blood seems human enough but further study revealed he has an octuple helix. I cross-referenced most Dragon Faunus blood types..."

"And?" Ozpin asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"No matches. Ozpin. He's an entirely new species."

Glynda looked surprised but Ozpin nodded, sipping his drink. After witnessing everything he had seen and heard, he figured as much. "So, he is a Hybrid, a Nord and a Master Dragonborn. Makes sense, considering all the things he's shown us and everything's we have learned about him and his world."

Glynda said calmly, "He should not be here, sir. He is a danger to everyone."  
"No. Let him prove himself. In the initiation test."

"What?"

"I have decided to let him be a school tutor for those struggling with combat or those who wish to improve their techniques. If he succeeds, I will allow him to continue being here."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

Thanks for reading! As for the harem hint, the second is coming and the third is full of heart!

EVER

BO


	5. Initiation

Chapter 4: Initiation:

* * *

Hey guys! Actually on time?! Wow!

Anyway I wrote this one in advance as well as Chapter 3 so I'm trying this system out. Let me know what you think!

Also I have a question to any of you artsy readers out there: Is there any way I can ask for a cover picture for this fanfiction? If interested PM me!

Anyway! Let's go!

* * *

1 Day Later...

* * *

An initiation? That was what Ragnar was wondering as he looked through his ethereal chest for the proper equipment. He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

The set of Nordic armor he had improved with Skyforge Steel, Skyforge Dragonbone and stalhrim save for the helmet. He had his white fur-trimmed black fur armor with black leather underneath. During his time in the wilds of Skyrim he had added the fur into his armor, creating a layer of protection. His black leather cloak was made to drape around his left shoulder and went down to his lower back. He decided to take his Imperial Great Helm as he needed full facial protection.

As for his weapons, his Dragon Greatsword, Jooraghol and Dragonsbane, his Skyforge Dragonborn Shield and a simple Skyforge Steel Dagger. He grabbed Auriel's Bow and about 300 Sunhallowed Elven Arrows plus he grabbed a One-Handed Crossbow with 200 Dwarven Bolts. His loadout was good enough.

As he strapped on the last of his gear, Yang came in and asked, "So you ready?"

Putting on his helmet, he turned to look at her and nodded. "I think I'm good."

"Well, good luck."

Ragnar nodded and walked out. As he walked out, Yang whispered, "Raggy."

Ragnar turned his head. "Raggy?" the Dragonborn asked.

Yang put her hands up and said, "Hey, I make up nicknames and that one is good."

Ragnar walked over, took off his helmet and left a kiss on her forehead, murmuring a blessing in Dovahzul. Yang blushed fiercely. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, 'May the power of the Yellow Dragon guide me to victory,'" Ragnar said, smiling. He then put his helmet on and walked out the ready room.

Yang smiled. She couldn't wait to see this.

* * *

As the Dragonborn waited, he heard Ozpin rambling on. He waited for the test to begin.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Ragnar shook his head.

"Then good luck." He nodded as Ragnar was launched into the air and drew Jooraghol and Dragonbane, sword in each hand as he slashed through the foliage and came up on the fast-approaching ground.

"FEIM ZII GRON!" Ragnar Shouted as he headed for the ground; he became ethereal as he hit the ground, quickly rolling as he landed. Getting up, he looked up and cracked his shoulder as his ethereal body turned back into his regular body. His draconic hybrid eyes peered into the distance and nodded, beginning his run to the finish line.

As he ran, he smelled Beowolves nearby. Gripping Jooraghol, he forwent his shield and decided to grow claws on his left hand. He grinned as they came at him and the carnage began anew.

One Beowolf came at him but he slashed up and decapitated the beast while slashing another in the face with his claws. "FUS RO!" he Shouted at two more, causing them to stumble back and falling over on each other. Ragnar grinned before letting loose the power of his Thu'um:

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

* * *

The whole school was quiet as they watched the gore-covered Dragonborn walk towards the tower, blades out, dripping with Grimm blood and gore. He was covered with blood and gore, Dragon Aspect roaring around him as ethereal wings were stretched out behind him and his grinning face, hidden behind his helmet, had glowing eyes in the eyeholes. All around him was carnage and destruction. Grimm too stupid to engage him were quickly cut down as his power caused the forest to burn, every step causing a tremor in the ground. He walked to the tower and saw three huge Nevermores as well as Ancient Beowulves and Ursas waiting for him.

"You fucks just don't get it, do you?" His helmet disappearing from his face, he Shouted to the skies, "STRUN BAH QO!"

A huge storm of fire and lightning appeared in the clouds, darkening the skies and causing hurricane-like winds to whirl around him and torrents of rain to pelt him. His beard and hair were soaked and flying everywhere while his cloak flapped around him.

A bloodthirsty grin on his face, he rushed the army of Grimm, blades at the ready. "WULD NAH KEST!" he Shouted out as he rushed into the massive horde, slashing and hacking his way through his foes.

In a few minutes, Beacon saw a panting Ragnar Greyclaw, standing on top a pile of dead Grimm, the skies casting down fireballs and lightning bolts as rain pelted his armor, his long hair sticking to his face and neck and his beard soaked. His swords were in his hands, dripping with gore and his face was covered in gore and dirt. He panted before looking up and roaring a battle cry; the whole of Beacon shook with the power of his Thu'um.

Yang was the first to break the stunned silence with, "... Holy shit."

* * *

As Ragnar walked back to the locker room, he was given a large berth by most of the school.

Most, as teams RWBY and JNPR were surrounding him, assaulting him with questions and remarks. Although it was refreshing, all Ragnar wanted was to eat, shower and sleep.

He was stopped by a man with graying hair surrounded by armed soldiers. The man's steel eyes looked into Ragnar's with a fire.

Ragnar said to Ruby and Yang, "Go on without me; I'll be along shortly."

Yang nodded and they ran ahead as Ragnar walked to the man and looked eye-to-eye with him. "We got business?" the Dragonborn asked, hands gripping his blades yet keeping them sheathed.

"I am General James Ironwood of the Altas military," the man said as Ragnar eyed his soldiers, "and I am here as an envoy from my superior Admiral Arcadia. You have power unlike anyone has ever seen and I'm here to ensure no citizens are harmed by your... Abilities."

Ragnar growled in response to the man's obvious threat, the wolf side of his hybrid blood coming out on him, leading to the hall to shake as the soldiers wavered. "You got some real balls to come up to me, get in my face and threaten me, General," spat the Dragonborn, emphasizing the "General" as a kind of condescending insult. "You know what I can do but that's only a fraction of what you know."

"I've seen plenty to know that you're a very real threat to Remnant, Ragnar Greyclaw, and that you should never be allowed free reign," Ironwood responded in an unwavering tone of authority.

Ragnar and Ironwood stared into each other's faces, barely inches apart, until a cough brought them back. Ozpin was standing with Glynda and Professor Port, cane in one hand and his mug in the other. Taking a sip from it, he asked, "James, I trust there's a good reason you're threatening a man who could literally rip you apart with his voice, correct?"

"Ozpin." Ironwood stepped back and looked at him as a woman who looked like an older Weiss stood next to the General, her weapon out and at the ready. "This man is an extremely dangerous being and the Admiral has ordered for his immediate detainment-"

Ozpin shook his head. "That will not be necessary. Ragnar Greyclaw is now a full-fledged combat tutor of Beacon Academy and therefore is under my protection. Plus, as you've probably seen what he can do to masses of Grimm more powerful than most average Huntsmen and Huntresses can fight unscathed, I doubt you'll be able to even arrest him, much more keep him in a cell." He sipped his drink again and gave Ironwood a hard look. "You may leave now; you're disrupting classes with your small army, James," Ozpin added in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ragnar grinned at Ironwood as he turned to look at the Dragonborn. "You heard the Headmaster. Get out."

Ironwood sighed. "Ozpin, I assumed this would happen. Please, instead of the Dragonborn being detained, let Winter Schnee watch over him. She will not interfere with his activities unless absolutely necessary," Ironwood requested.

Ozpin nodded. "That I have no problem with. Welcome to Beacon Winter."

Winter saluted. "Thank you sir," she said respectfully. Turning to Ironwood, she said, "General, I have it from here."

"Good. I expect weekly reports." With that, he and the massive amount of soldiers left.

Ragnar eyed Winter, his Hybrid desires kicking in. However, he brought himself under control as Winter said, "I'm Winter Schnee, your observer. Don't cause any trouble and we'll be fine."

"As long as you stay out of my way." Winter followed the mountain of a man to his room where he threw off his armor and robes in front of her and walked into the bathroom. Winter was hit hard with a musky, sexy scent from his clothes as she heard the shower going. And from the medical files she was reading on her Scroll, she was amazed that such a being even existed.

And that were more of them somewhere else.

To be honest, the last time Winter Schnee had gotten laid was, geez, before she was put under Ironwood's command. That must've been right after the Academy graduation. Probably with one of her graduates. But she was on assignment and didn't intend to let her... Personal desires to cloud her judgement.

Although that, of course, remained to be seen as a damp and steaming Ragnar Greyclaw stepped out with nothing but a towel on. She had seen the pictures of his scars and tattoos but the pictures didn't do them justice. They were MUCH more impressive in person.

He grabbed a pair of boxers and some sweatpants and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. After 15 minutes, he came out with his hair in a ponytail and his beard thoroughly combed. He sat down and asked gruffly, "What you looking at?"

"Huh?" Winter played dumb as she tried to make it that she was looking at her Scroll previously.

"Don't play dumb with me. That's one of my rules. You've been staring at me longer than at my tattoos on that scroll. Gotta admit," he added, pouring two mugs of Honningbrew Mead and offering her one, "you ain't that bad to look at either."

Winter eyed the mug before taking it and sipping it. The taste was incredible and the alcohol went down smooth. It was an unique mixture. Definitely fresh clover honey and...

"Juniper berries?" Winter looked up at Ragnar, who seemed surprised. "What?"

"You guys have juniper berries?" Ragnar asked, setting his mug on his leg.

"Yes. I assume your land does as well, given how I was able to taste them in this... What do you call it?" Winter asked, crossing her legs.

"Mead. This particular brand is called Honningbrew Mead, although I've been planning to make mead for myself as a hobby. Speaking of which you wouldn't mind if I went out to town Saturday to get some supplies and brewing ingredients do you?" Ragnar added, sipping his mead.

Winter smiled. "As long as you don't cause trouble. Just to be sure, however," she continued after taking another sip from her mug, "I will be coming along. And I'll have my sister's team come too."

Ragnar nodded, draining the last of his mead and setting the mug down. He pulled out a Scroll and looked up mead-brewing supplies and ideas for different meads, leaning down.

As Winter looked him over, she bit her lip. His muscles rippled under the taunt confides of his scarred and tattooed skin with even the slightest movement. His hair hung over his face as he now pulled it out from the ponytail it was in previously. His eyes, bright and lively, looked focused and wise as he pulled at his beard with his free hand.

Winter was definitely attracted to the man, finding him a prime example of a real man. She felt herself grow hot with desire but then a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Winter was broken out of her thoughts as Yang and Nora came in and barraged Ragnar.

For the next four hours Yang, Nora and Ragnar talked about things with Winter coming into the conversation a little later on.

* * *

The Next Morning...

* * *

Ragnar awoke to a very warm body resting on top of his. As he slowly opened his eyes, a mess of yellow hair was in his face.

On his left side another warm body this one with pink hair was curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. On his right was yet another warm body with long white hair laying down next to him, arms wrapped around his right arm.

All of the parties were in either undergarments or half-clothed. And at this point Ragnar realized something very important happened last night.

"Shit..." Ragnar thought as he realized he was in bed with Yang, Nora and Winter.

"This might be a problem..."

* * *

Did you guess Winter and Nora were the last two? Congrats! If not, now you know!

EVER

BO


	6. New Mates?

Chapter 6: New Mates?:

* * *

So. Here's how it begins!

Another interesting thing you're going to see is how the many souls Ragnar had absorbed over the years actually interact with each other and Ragnar. Especially Miraak.

Let's go!

* * *

Yang was the first to rouse, lifting her head and smiling lazily at Ragnar. "Mornin'," she yawned, straddling the Drunken Dragonborn and sitting up.

"Morning, Yang. Mind telling me why all of us are in bed like this?" Ragnar asked, more curious than terrified.

"Oh, well, that's easy. You invited us to sleep over for the night since it was past curfew and we would've gotten in trouble," Yang explained softly so as not to disturb Nora and Winter.

Ragnar nodded. "Right. Now I remember. So, why are you all in my bed?"

"That's... A good question, actually. I don't know." Both she and Ragnar looked at the empty sleeping bags and the messy bed that was Winter's. "I remember being in the sleeping bag you offered me when I fell asleep."

"The Drunken Dragonborn strikes again," chuckled Miraak's soul inside Ragnar's mind, leading the other dragon souls to laugh.

"Shut up," Ragnar shot back in his mind before hearing Nora sit up and look around, confused. "Why am I in Ragnar's bed?" she asked tiredly.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves," Yang replied, stretching her back while continuing to straddle Ragnar.

Winter gasped as she realized she was in Ragnar's bed and fell out. "H... How?!" she exclaimed. "I went to bed in my bed! How am I in yours?!"

"Why are you complaining?" Nora asked, nuzzling Ragnar's shoulder as she had collapsed back onto the bed. "He's warm and cozy. Better than a blanket."

"That's not the point!" Winter stood up and grabbed a shirt. "He's a teacher and you're students!"

"What about you?" Yang asked, looking at her. "You're not a teacher or a student."

"I'm his observer!" Winter almost screeched, making everyone else in the room groan and hold their heads. "There's supposed to be a professional respect of distance!"

"Winter, you think you MIGHT be overreacting a bit?" Ragnar asked tiredly, sitting up and cracking his neck. "It's not the end of the world. When I was in the Legion, there was plenty of fraternization within the ranks. Hell, General Tullius was married to another general back in the Imperial Capital in Cyrodiil before he came to Skyrim."

Winter threw her hands up in the air and stormed into the bathroom. As she slammed the door shut, Yang looked at Ragnar and said with a cocky grin, "So I guess we know where Weiss gets it from."

Ragnar smirked and lightly pushed Yang off of him. "You guys need to get ready for school. As do I."

Yang pouted as Nora groaned, snuggling deeper into Ragnar. "But you comfy~," the pink-haired beauty complained, her tight grip on Ragnar's arm ridiculously strong.

"Yes well you need your education," Ragnar replied, freeing himself of her steel grip. Wow, he thought to himself, Are all Huntresses this strong?

"Fiiiine..." Nora got up and the two students got dressed and left, saying bye to Ragnar.

Winter came out and walked up to Ragnar, cocking her head and crossing her arms. Ragnar leaned back and smirked. "You seemed to enjoy it," he chuckled.

"Listen here, Mr. Greyclaw," Winter said sternly, leaning over him. "I must admit, I do find you extremely attractive and if the circumstances were different..." She paused, then continued, "The point is, we need to try to control ourselves. Okay?"

"As you wish. Now I gotta get ready for classes." With that Ragnar got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Okay, class," Ragnar said as he walked into the classroom, where he recognized Teams RWBY and JNPR in the many faces of the room. "I am Ragnar Greyclaw and I am your combat tutor. As many of you know combat is an integral part of your jobs but I am here to teach you how to refine your techniques and possibly learn new ones that may not require combat at all. As my father was fond of telling me," the Dragonborn added as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, "never come at the world with your sword drawn. Always come open-handed first."

"That's bullshit," sneered a deep male voice; Ragnar looked at the leader of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester, as he picked up his glass. "If this is a combat class why learn non-combat techniques? It makes no sense and I'm certain the animals in the White Fang won't hesitate to attack us."

"That may be so, but not every problem can be solved with violent tendencies and racist attitudes, Mr. Winchester," replied Ragnar calmly, causing Cardin to redden with anger. "That kind of thinking is what gives the White Fang power to begin with."

Cardin sniffed in response.

"Well. Perhaps you and your team can show me otherwise?" Ragnar asked, activating the fighting space.

Team CRDL jumped up and drew their weapons while Ragnar just waited. It was a minute before one of them came at the Dragonborn and within mere seconds, he was on the ground, knocked out.

The class was silent as the rest of Team CRDL was promptly beaten to a pulp by an unarmed Ragnar with Cardin's weapon in the Dragonborn's hands, pointed directly at its wielder. "Perhaps you haven't learned to size up your opponent, one of the basic rules of combat," Ragnar replied calmly, not even sounding like he had any hints of exhaustion. "You just assumed that without weapons, magic and the Thu'um I was powerless. I have trained since I was very young in various forms of combat, including unarmed combat. You and your team, on the other hand, rely too heavily on your weapons and Auras to help you in battle and I was able to gather that all as you stepped onto this platform. Now, will anyone please kindly help Team CRDL back to their seats?"

A few random students helped the defeated parties to their desks as Ragnar drained his glass and poured another round of whiskey. Taking a sip, he said, "Now, can anyone tell me what exactly happened and how I was able to defeat Cardin and his friends so easily?"

Blake's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Belladonna?" Ragnar asked.

"You were observing their stances, how they moved and you were able to predict what exactly they were planning by their looks and how they glanced at each other," Blake responded.

"Exactly. Cardin, for example, is much of a heavy-hitter but is slow, which is why he relies on his friend who uses daggers to attack first, as if to weaken his opponent. A sound strategy, but useless if your opponent has been exposed to that kind of fighting all his life. In Skyrim," Ragnar explained, "I fought many groups of people who used various fighting styles, some of which incorporated magical shielding and wards into their techniques. If I was to survive, I had to learn these techniques quickly and how best to counter them. Just as you saw here, I have done that counter countless times against opponents much stronger than most of you in this room." Sipping his whiskey, he added, "If you want to beat me, you have a long way to go.

"But that's okay," Ragnar reassured the nervous students. "That is my job as a combat tutor: To prepare you for situations such as this. I will also teach you practical survival skills, such as smithing, camping and hunting." Finishing his whiskey, he set the glass down and said, "Now, everyone out of their seats; you'll be doing push-ups till you can't feel your arms."

Everyone in the class looked around before Ragnar added as his eyes turned Hybrid, "Did I stutter? PUSH-UPS! NOW!"

As everyone literally jumped out of their seats, Ragnar looked at Cardin and his friends and growled, "You too, Team CRDL. Or do you want another beatdown?" His sharp teeth and fangs were apparent as he grinned at the students.

Cardin leapt up and started doing push-ups with his friends, scared out of his wits. Ragnar chuckled and watched, sipping his whiskey.

* * *

It was a very productive rest of the month as Ragnar began to seriously train the students in the same way he taught his own children. It would be a slow process but they would learn.

As it turned out, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFE were really the best of the best. They were learning the fastest in their respective classes and were improving drastically in many areas of combat and other skills.

Ragnar was sitting in his room in the morning waiting for Winter to get ready so they could out to Vale City and go shopping for brewing supplies and ingredients.

It had been a interesting month as he had learned more about Winter and this world of Remnant, during which time he regained the power to summon Ohdaviing and Durnehviir, much to everyone's surprise. Not much but it would be a start.

As he was getting ready, Winter asked him, "What was one of your most defining battles?"

Ragnar thought about it. "I think probably the final battle against the Aldmeri Dominion in their capital on the Summerset Isles," Ragnar replied. "It was when my children in the army made their presence known."

"Are your children all grown?" Winter asked.

"Yes."

"I wish I could've seen you fight."

Looking straight at the Elder Scroll, he grabbed it and said, "Well, why not?"

Winter gasped as the room filled with a bright light...

* * *

FINALLY! So glad this chapter is done. Now you'll get to see how Ragnar led his combined forces to defeat the Thalmor once and for all all with the help of his Elder Scroll.

As for the chapters, I'm sorry it takes so long to upload, but if I can take the time to write a really good chapter and not rush it, I will. Sorry!

EVER

BO


	7. Winter's Desire

Next chapter! Here we go the final battle and the ultimate defeat of the Thalmor as witnessed by Winter Schnee through the power of the Elder Scroll! Enjoy!

* * *

When Winter opened her eyes, she saw a massive army led by a younger Ragnar Greyclaw amassing on the gates of an exotic capital. Next to her was the Ragnar she was used to. All sorts of warriors were abound and all battle-ready.

"Welcome to the Final Victory," Ragnar said next to her as the other Ragnar turned and looked at his forces. "This was how the Aldmeri Dominion was crushed once and for all."

"How are we...?" Winter asked incredulously, mouth slightly agape.

"The power of Elder Scroll."

Winter nodded as the other Ragnar opened his mouth to speak.

"MY FRIENDS!" he roared through the silence, "This is a tremendous day for us all! The Dominion has been pushed back to its only remaining city! The bulk of their forces lie behind these gates! We must be vigilant! For even with our forces they are still a threat!

"But take heart! Look around! We are all united with a single purpose! The defeat of the Thalmor! It is time to end this!" Raising his swords into the air, he bellowed, "ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Everyone roared as a small group of young adults came up to Ragnar. Each one looked different but they all had the same kind of look in their eyes. "Are you ready my children?" Ragnar asked.

They all nodded.

"Those are your kids?" Winter asked.

"Some of them. Those that weren't old enough to fight in the Grand Dragon Legion were left back home at Skyrim," Ragnar explained as the other Ragnar and his kids turned to the gates, weapons drawn.

They all looked at each other, breathed deeply and then:

"FUS RO DAH!"

The gates were blown back and Ragnar roared, "CHARGE!"

The war cries were almost deafening as the massive army charged in with a legion of dragons flying overhead.

At this point, Winter saw time pause. Ragnar looked at her and asked, "Do you want to see the rest? Are you sure?"

"You guys have Auras right?" Winter noticed Ragnar's face. "Ragnar?" she asked.

"Better to just watch."

With that, he unpaused time and Winter watched the battle commence.

Ragnar rushed into battle with a long-haired red-headed man in samurai armor wielding a two-handed katana built out of blackened bone at his side as Ragnar's eldest twin son and daughter, Ariot and Sasha, rushed behind, Ariot wielding his war axe and shield and Sasha with her longsword and shield. The Grand Dragon Legion funneled behind as the last battalions of the Aldmeri Dominion, led by Third Emissary Rulindil, ran out to greet them.

As the forces met, Winter was horrified by the violence that unfolded before her: Heads flying off shoulders, bones being crushed, bodies ripped open by magical attacks. "This is fighting in your world?" Winter asked in horror.

"Yes. It's not as fancy as yours." Looking ahead, Ragnar added darkly, "Or as tame."

Ariot was furious with his axe, chopping through his foes left and right. He fought a Thalmor Justicar with grunts and threw him off, roaring at him as a kind of taunt. As the justicar came at him again, Ariot side-stepped his foe and slashed into his back, killing him and sending him to the ground. As the elf fell, Ariot looked around and roared again, causing the earth to shake, before using Fire Breath on a group of archers on the walls; he grinned as they burned to death before rallying nearby warriors and charging into the ruined city.

Sasha's arm was a blur as she had used Elemental Fury to enhance her speed and strength while she fought; she locked blades with a female elf soldier and headbutted her, sending her to the ground and following up with a shield bash to her exposed throat. As she stood up, she brought her sword up and sliced another Thalmor in two vertically. She cried out, "FOR TAMRIEL!" and led a small contingent of warriors into the fray.

As the battle waged, Rulindil met Ragnar on the battlefield and locked blades with him. "Damn you, Dragonborn!" the Emissary snarled as his Daedric sword was locked by Jooraghol and Dragonbane. "If you hadn't existed, the Dominion would've won!"

"Then it's a good thing I existed, Thalmor," growled Ragnar right back, throwing him off and slashing into his chest before kicking him back. As Rulindil stumbled back, he roared and charged only for an arrow to fly into his eye.

As Ragnar looked back, he saw Aela the Huntress holding her bow steady. Rulindil's last look was of confusion as he fell to the ground, dead.

"That was for Skjor, you Elven bastard," Aela snarled as she pulled her blade out and sliced a Thalmor soldier's neck open.

Serana jumped onto the walls and started slicing through the enemy. Ragnar smiled. "One of my six mates," he explained.

"She's beautiful," Winter commented.

"She's the Vampire Queen. One of the most powerful vampires ever." He grinned. "And one of the horniest."

Winter blushed at that as the fighting continued into the city. Ragnar turned to his forces and bellowed, "To the Glass Palace! Let's move!"

The roars of approval were ear-shattering as they pushed their way through the city as the legion of dragons overhead assisted.

Soon, the Glass Palace was surrounded as Ragnar flew up and crashed into the throne room. "Wow," Winter said. "That was impressive."

"Yeah... Hurt like a bitch afterwards though," Ragnar replied next to her as the other Ragnar stared down Elenwen as she pulled her sword out. "The time has come, Elenwen," Ragnar snarled. "This war you started will end with your Altmer head on a pike."

"You think you've won boy!" Elenwen roared right back. "But you and I know that if the Dominion falls another power will rise to destroy your precious Empire. You delay the inevitable, Dragonborn!" She screeched and rushed Ragnar, who met her with his blades drawn and ready for blood.

What Winter witnessed in that throne room was a fight between two powerhouses, neither one giving in due to pain or exhaustion. Their blades were knocked out of their hands but Ragnar and Elenwen fought hand-to-hand; bone-crushing blows echoed through the room before Ragnar threw her onto the ground and rushed to hit her.

Elenwen shot a blast of fire into his face and he screamed, dropping onto the ground. Elenwen bellowed, "DIE!" and rushed him but to her (And Winter's) surprise, Ragnar has conjured a Bound Sword in his left hand and had brought it into her chest.

She gasped, blood spilling from her mouth as she fell to her knees. Ragnar gripped Jooraghol with both hands and held it at her throat. She looked up as Ragnar roared and with one swift swing, the First Emissary's head was rolling on the floor.

Ragnar breathed heavily before draining his last health potion, grabbing Dragonbane and sheathing his blades before Winter saw Ragnar pull out his Elder Scroll and suddenly they were back in his room at Beacon.

"Needless to say, I presented the head of Elenwen to what remained of the ruling body of the Thalmor and they surrendered immediately," Ragnar explained, sitting down after putting away his Elder Scroll and drinking some mead. "The Aldmeri Dominion was absorbed into the Empire and at last we finally had peace."

Winter was amazed. "Your children?" she asked. "What became of them?"

"They were all hailed as heroes. My son and daughter that you saw are now Generals in the Imperial Legion," Ragnar replied, laying down. "Now, imma catch up on some sleep. I'll talk to you tonight."

As he closed his eyes, Winter decided that then and there that she was going to be laid that night by Ragnar.

"I have to know."

* * *

Later that night Ragnar was sleeping when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and saw Winter in a white silk bathrobe that was translucent. She had it open, showing her black lace lingerie and her hair was undone, flowing around her pale face and neck and down her shoulders. She looked at Ragnar with a real hunger.

Ragnar smirked as she sexily walked over to his bed, letting the bathrobe slide off her as she walked to him. "My my, Mr. Greyclaw," she said as she ran her hand up his leg and let it rest on his groin, her eyes widening in surprise. "How big are you?"

"Why don't you come over and find out, Ms. Schnee?" Ragnar replied huskily, drawing her close and kissing her.

Winter straddled the Drunken Dragonborn, undoing her bra and letting it fall. "I've wanted to do this for so long..." she breathed, pulling his pajama pants down and marveling at his size. "Man I might be limping a bit after this," she chuckled, gripping it tightly and taking him into her mouth.

Ragnar groaned and cast a sound-cancelling spell on the room and locked the door with his magic at the same time as Winter sucked his member hungrily, her hands working his shaft and massaging his balls as well. He groaned, his meat throbbing in her wet, hot mouth as she moaned, causing vibrations that stimulated his member even more. He held her head down as she deepthroated, hearing her gag.

She came up finally and moaned, sliding her soaked panties off and straddling the Dragonborn before lowering herself onto his massive member, moaning loudly as she pierced herself with it. She adjusted herself and started to grind and ride him fiercely, moaning the whole time with her eyes going up into her head with each bounce and her mouth open, tongue hanging out.

"Oh fuck!" Winter cried out as she clenched up and came all over him. With that, Ragnar grabbed her and flipped her over so she was on the bottom. Her legs shot out in a V-shape and her entire body trembled as she was ravaged by the Dragonborn with no mercy, nails digging into his back till she drew blood and toes curling and uncurling with every thrust.

She lost count of how many times she had orgasmed. He was just so good. She was in pure paradise and she had never had this kind of loving before. He was rough and aggressive but not overly so and she still felt like she had control. When he finally came after what had seemed like hours (And to her great surprise it was when she had checked the time later) she felt her vagina just fill with his piping hot seed as he roared, shaking the room violently with the power of his Voice.

When she finally came off her sex-crazed high, she looked down and saw that most of the bed was soaked from her squirting orgasms and she was literally laying on his chest, catching her breath. He stroked her head as she looked up at him with amazement. "How..." she gasped, still coming back down, "How the flying fuck did you get so good?"

"Years of practice and 13 kids will do that to ya," Ragnar chuckled in reply.

Winter giggled in response before feeling exhaustion hit her like a freight train. As she drifted to sleep though she felt Ragnar's strong and warm arms wrap around her protectively. She snuggled into him and passed out.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Ragnar was already gone. When she checked the time, she understood.

"Right. He IS a combat tutor, after all," she said to herself, sighing. Why he let her sleep on, she couldn't understand.

She thought back on the events of the past night as she showered, realizing how sticky she truly was. He was... Well, epic at sex but she felt conflicted. She let her personal feelings get in the way of her duty.

"The General would have my ass if he found out," she said, shuddering.

She groaned, stepping out of the shower and getting into her usual attire. She saw that Ragnar had checked his developing mead flavors before heading out. "Well he remembered to do one thing, at least," she grumbled, strapping on her weapon and walking to his classroom, where she heard groans of exhaustion and pain in there.

She opened the door and saw the kids all on the floor, tired out of their wits with Ragnar standing there, arms crossed. "Come on," he roared at them, "My youngest daughter could've beaten you!"

"How the hell did your children survive?!" Weiss exclaimed, leading to a knife thrown at her direction. Holding another one in his fingers, Ragnar growled, "Say another thing and I'll shave off your ponytail, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss' face drained of color as Winter chuckled a bit. Ragnar looked up from his glass of whiskey and saw Winter. "Ah, Winter," he said calmly, basing her to take a seat, "Finally awake huh?"

"Had a long night of reports, Ragnar," she replied just as calmly, sitting down.

Ragnar nodded and looked at the time. "That's good for today everyone. Take a shower all of you before you go to your next classes; dismissed!"

The class funneled out of the room as Ragnar closed the door and looked at Winter. "'Long night of reports?'" the Dragonborn snickered. "That's the best you could think of?"

"Shut up, you," Winter sneered before kissing his lips softly.

"Why the change of heart?" Ragnar asked as he poured her a glass of whiskey. "Last time I checked, you were merely my observer."

"Well, I decided to take a risk. And boy did it pay off." Winter sighed.

Ragnar smiled. "Well there's more where that came from."

"I sure hope so." As she finished her whiskey, she traced a line up his chest and added, "Because I'm nowhere near done with you yet." She gave him another kiss.

* * *

He groaned as he walked to where his father was. He felt Dad nearby.

"Ragnar!" yelled a feminine voice as he turned around. "Oh," said Yang apologetically, "I thought you were my friend Ragnar Greyclaw."

"You know my father?" the man asked.

"Father?" Yang asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm the eldest son of Ragnar Greyclaw."

"Really? And you are?"

"My name is Ariot Giant-Eater Greyclaw. The First Son of the Last Dragonborn."

* * *

So the son of the Last Dragonborn is here! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

By the way, if you guys didn't know this had lemon stuff in it, perhaps now you do.

EVER

BO


	8. The First Children's Time

Next chapter! So, now we meet Yang's love interest, Ariot "Giant-Eater" Greyclaw, son of Ragnar and Serana and the eldest son of Ragnar plus the First Daughter Sasha "Snake-Eyed" Greyclaw. You're going to see how very similar the two of them are.

Let's get to it!

* * *

Ragnar and Winter were spooning in Ragnar's bed completely naked; Ragnar's strong arm was draped over Winter's bare hips as she snuggled against him. "Wow," she breathed, "That was an amazing quickie."

"Us parents know the true meaning of a quickie," Ragnar replied, chuckling before kissing Winter's soft lips. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

Then Ragnar heard some commotion outside. "It's locked," came Ruby's voice.

"My sister is in there," Weiss replied, "and I want to know why."

After a few knocks, Yang's voice came forth. "Can't break this damn thing down. Ariot, Sasha, can you guys help?"

"Ariot? Sasha?" Ragnar said out loud.

"I dunno," came Sasha's voice. "If Dad is fucking-"

"Don't even say it."

"Weiss, calm down," came Ariot's voice. "It's a simple lock enchantment; I got it."

A whoosh was heard and the door unlocked. Winter heard that. "I thought you locked the door," she said to Ragnar as the door creaked open and Teams RWBY and JNPR, followed by Ariot and Sasha, funneled into the room. "Holy shit," Weiss said at the state of her sister, who looked rather content but that soon changed to irritation.

"There's this new thing called knocking, little sister," Winter said irritably, "You should try it."

"Yang why are they naked?" Ruby asked innocently as everyone else in the room shifted around uncomfortably while Ragnar and Winter covered themselves up. Yang covered Ruby's eyes quickly.

"Ariot, Sasha," Ragnar said.

His eldest children looked at him.

"How did you get here?"

"Well that's a long story..." Ariot said.

And thus the First Son and the First Daughter told their father how they came to Remnant, how they happened upon teams RWBY and JNPR and how they made their way to Beacon.

* * *

"You're... His kids?" Weiss asked Ariot and Sasha as they walked with teams RWBY and JNPR through Vale.

"Yup."

"Prove-" Weiss began before Ariot Shouted, "FO!"

Her feet were frozen to the ground. Sasha followed up by Shouting, "FUS!" and knocking her onto her ass.

"Yup they're his kids," Yang laughed, holding her sides as she helped her teammate up.

"Very funny."

* * *

Ragnar nodded after their story was done when the Drunken Dragonborn noticed how Yang was leaning her head on Ariot's shoulder and Sasha was holding Jaune's hand comfortingly. He smirked inwardly.

"So, it seems I wasn't the only one Akatosh sent," Ragnar said.

"It's not just us either," Sasha replied. "Uncle Reyner and Auntie Saigen are here too."

"Where?" Ragnar asked excitedly.

Ariot shook his head. "I haven't a clue, Dad."

Ragnar sighed, leaning back while sipping his tankard of mead. "I see... Well, they'll turn up somewhere."

"What about Ari and Sasha?" Yang asked Ragnar.

"Well I'm sure they'll have to take the entrance exam."

"Entrance exam?"

* * *

Ozpin nodded as the story was explained to him by Ragnar. "Hmm... Well they seem young enough to attend Beacon Academy," the Headmaster said after a moment's silence. "I will allow this."

"Ozpin?" Glynda exclaimed.

"Thank you sir," nodded Ragnar gratefully. He nudged his kids and they bowed their heads. "We won't let you down, sir," the First Children said to Ozpin.

Ozpin smiled. "I'm sure you won't. From what I heard you're more powerful than your father."

Ragnar grinned. "Aye. That they are."

* * *

It was like a double repeat of what happened when Ragnar took the exam as Ariot and Sasha showed just how powerful the First Children were. Not only that, but they also had Elder Scrolls of their own. Ariot and Sasha had gained theirs from their mother, Serana, the Blood and Sun Scrolls. All of this was heightened by the fact that they were natural Hybrids, unlike their father. As it was explained they were conceived when Ragnar was just a simple Alpha Werewolf as their mother was Serana.

It was apparent that they were perfect students but when it came to annoying their father, they kind of had a knack for getting into trouble. Sasha especially, as she was "inducted" into a human/Faunus organization by a... Well, gangbang.

Sasha was being screamed at by Ragnar when Winter walked in. "Baby, don't be so hard on Sasha," she said.

"My daughter is not going to be a local cum dump!" Ragnar roared, nearly knocking Winter over with the power of his Voice.

"Yes, well, screaming at her won't change anything, now, will it?" Winter responded calmly, helping Sasha up, who looked like she had lost her hearing a few minutes past. "What?" she yelled. "I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears!"

"Well, being yelled at by your father, I would expect that," said a voice that was now familiar. Ozpin walked into the room.

"Sir." Ragnar nodded. "Sorry if I went overboard."

"I appreciate the apology, but that's not why I'm here."

"No?"

"No. It seems Blake Belladonna is missing."

"What?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Next chapter should be out soon enough!

Sorry if this wasn't the best quality but I needed to finish this quickly. Being sick cut into my time for a lot of things, writing included.

Anyway, next chapter will focus around Ariot and Sasha as they're looking for Blake. Stay tuned! Sorry for the wait!

EVER

BO


	9. The Blade Getsuga

So now you'll see Ariot and Sasha in action at the docks this chapter! Plus, we'll be introduced to a new character!

Let's get to it!

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaaaaaake! Where arrrre yooooou?"

"Weiss, Ari, come on, help us out!" Ruby was addressing the heiress and the young Dragonborn.

"Oh, you know who could help? The police! Or Ariot, seeing as he was the one who helped Blake escape in the first place," Weiss spat.

"Weiss..." Ruby growled.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let you guys find her until she was ready to talk to you guys about her being in the White Fang. Besides, from what she told me, she was more forced into it," Ariot responded.

"It would help if you told us what she said," Yang said.

"Not gonna do it."

"This is getting us nowhere," sighed the heiress.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks fabulous today," said a feminine voice. It was Penny.

Ariot drew his waraxe Soulstopper and held it at her throat. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"Ari!" Yang smacked the back of his head. "She's a friend of Ruby's."

"Oh." Hearing the conversation that was happening, he grabbed Yang and Weiss and roared, "TIID KLO UL!"

The next thing Ruby and Penny knew, they were gone.

"Who was that?" Penny asked, confused.

"A new friend of ours."

* * *

The three escapees were in an abandoned building that Ariot had set up as a base of operations when he reached Vale. He was tearing through records that he had "acquired" from the local police force on the White Fang.

"Do I even want to know how you got these records?" Weiss asked as Yang played with an iron dagger with a purple glow to it. Ariot snatched it out of her hand. "Unless you want your soul stolen, stop playing with that," he snapped.

"It has that power? Cool..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We need to be looking for Blake."

"Not now. I may have records on who she was partners with." Looking at Weiss, he snarled, "No mentioning that to anyone."

"Right. Whatever."

Yang crept her way to Ariot and wrapped herself around him. "YANG!" Weiss exclaimed as the Yellow Dragon grabbed the heiress and brought them both to the bed.

Yang smirked as Ariot saw the fire in her eyes. His hands shot out as Yang ripped off her clothing.

"YANG!" Weiss screamed but was slapped by the Yellow Dragon before she found herself naked as well. Now all three of them were nude and Weiss was shocked at Ariot's size.

Yang, however, was too horny to care as she was locking lips with the young Dragonborn, her hand gripping his member tightly. Weiss, knowing if she ran she would be hurt, decided to just let things play out. What she wasn't expecting was Yang to grab her and physically position her so she was straddling Ariot.

"I'm a virgin, guys," she whimpered.

"I'll be gentle," Ariot reassured, his Voice soothing and calming.

Yang grinned and fingered Weiss roughly, causing her to moan loudly. She immediately got super-wet from the rough play and then felt Ariot's red-hot member slide into her, breaking her hymen. She then realized that it was her own doing that caused that.

Blood trickled down her leg but it was soon washed away with rippling orgasms. Within a few minutes, she was fucked stupid. After 20 minutes of constant orgasms, she passed out from pure pleasure.

Ariot pulled out and laid her safely down on a separate cot, pulling the covers over her. He then threw Yang onto her back and rammed into her, showing no mercy, encouraged by Yang's moans and dirty talk.

After a few hours of straight orgasms on Yang's part, she felt her vagina fill up with Ariot's piping hot seed. He roared, biting her neck and drinking her blood. Yang screamed in both pain and pleasure, holding him close as he had his fill.

When he let go, Yang's face was filled with bliss as she passed out too. Ariot sighed. "Why does every woman pass out when I'm finished having sex with them?" he grumbled as he cleaned up and got dressed before heading to the docks, where he had a feeling that was the White Fang - and naturally Blake's - next target.

* * *

Ruby was mad. It was hard to get her angry but seeing Blake defeated and Torchwick about to kill her made her snap.

"Oh, hello, Red!" Torchwick taunted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby are these your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny get back!" Ruby called before Torchwick shot a missile at her from his cane.

Instead of an explosion, she saw a tall man in robed samurai armor wielding a two-handed katana made of bone and ebony floating in front of her, holding the missile between two fingers. His long red hair was in a samurai ponytail and his beard was sharp and clean, not like Ragnar's. He turned his head to Ruby and asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded as she heard, "FUS RO DAH!" Ragnar blew open the doors to a warehouse, sending White Fang flying. He looked up as the strange man floated down after crushing the missile in his hand and stood back-to-back.

"What took you so long, Reyner?" the Drunken Dragonborn asked as he spun his blades in his hands.

Reyner Getsuga, the Blade Grandmaster and Ragnar's oldest friend, smirked in reply. "Took me a while to get from Haven to Vytal," he replied, creating a fireball in his free hand.

"Huh. You ready to kick some ass, old friend?" Ragnar asked as the White Fang surrounded them, standing back-to-back with the Blade.

Reyner chuckled. "Like you even need to ask," he replied, spinning Amateretzu in his hands as the blade erupted into black fire.

Ragnar charged into the White Fang, heading straight for Torchwick whilst Reyner stayed back and fought off the grunts, wielding his blade with deadly efficiency. He carved through the weapons and armor of the White Fang as easily as their flesh and bone as Ragnar was easily keeping up with Torchwick, each blade working in unison.

Sasha fired a shining arrow at the White Fang as Ariot engaged their forces with ferocious intent. Torchwick decided to make a tactical retreat and knocked Ragnar back, nearly dodging the Sunhallowed Elven Arrow that was fired from Auriel's Bow.

As the transports went off, Ragnar and Ariot roared battle cries, shaking the earth with their Voices. When it settled, they looked at the carnage they brought and wiped their weapons before Ariot grabbed a survivor and pinned him against one of the shipping crates. "Why did you attack this shipment?" the young Dragonborn snarled as Sasha held a fiery dagger to his side.

"Ari! Sasha! What are you doing?!" Ruby shrieked as Sasha slid the dagger into the Faunus' rib cage after he spit in Ariot's face. He screamed as both children grinned, a dragon-like look in their eyes.

"CHILDREN!" Ragnar boomed. The First Children dropped the poor man and turned to their father. "Enough of that. We can't torture here."

"No fun," muttered Sasha.

"What was that?" Ragnar asked dangerously as the police showed up.

"Nothing Daddy."

"Hmph." Ragnar turned to Reyner as the man stood by him, overseeing the proceedings, and asked, "So. What would an organization like the White Fang be doing to have to acquire all this Dust?"

"Hm. Perhaps they're creating a war machine?" Reyner replied. "However, it's all speculation until we can find a way to acquire more information."

"Ugh, what I wouldn't give for Saigen or Elise to be here."

"They'll be here soon enough. Come on, let's go."

With that, the small group was rounded up by the cops and were questioned by detectives.

* * *

As the police took over the docks two figures stood above in the air, both cloaked. One had long golden hair and golden eyes while the other wore a hood, hiding his face. They overlooked the proceedings when the hooded man said to the golden-haired man, "And so the timeline is forever changed. This timeline, anyway."

"Yes. Now Ragnar and his children and friends have purpose here," replied the latter, scratching at his golden beard. "I never thought this would happen, though."

"Ragnar becoming more powerful here?"

"Yes. It seems he's training in Aura. I look forward to him discovering his Semblance."

"The experiment is coming along nicely, wouldn't you say, friend?"

"Very." Raising a hand, a portal appeared in the sky in front of them. "Come, TizMok," said the golden-haired man, "We have work to do elsewhere."

"Of course Seth." With that, the two disappeared into the portal and it slammed shut.

* * *

Okay so Reyner Getsuga is based on my best friend Jose and he's a character who's the balance to Ragnar's chaotic nature, just like Jose is in real life. Saigen is based on my best friend Janae and Elise is based off of my best friend and fellow FF writer, LittleMiss~RosaAnn. Check out her stories they're awesome!

As for the mystery duo, I'll save that for some other time. But they will have a very big part in this story.

EVER

BO


	10. The Blades Reforged

Now we see the beginnings of an army being formed by the Dragonborn in this chapter. Unknown to James Ironwood... Or Admiral Arcadia.

* * *

"The White Fang are a huge threat to us all," Ragnar boomed through the whole gathering as Admiral Arcadia, General Ironwood, Winter, Ozpin, Glynda and a councilman, Xen. Reyner stood by silently, watching the proceedings.

"That has not been argued," Xen replied calmly, "but right now, forming a force to combat the terrorist group would only further their agenda."

"I have to agree with Xen," Ozpin replied sadly. "Besides, our real enemy is out there somewhere, pulling the strings. I'm afraid this goes further than the White Fang."

"Which is why we need to root them out by destroying their pieces!" Arcadia roared. "And not by some secret force made by this..." He paused. "The military needs to intervene."

"If we attack their nerve center, it'll only strengthen their resolve and give the White Fang more recruits," Xen replied. "I'm sorry, Ragnar, but your move to form a secret anti-terrorist force is denied."

Ragnar shook his head as he walked out, Winter and Reyner following with him.

As the elevator opened on their floor, Ragnar stormed out of the elevator and punched a wall. "They are nothing but frightened old men!" Ragnar growled. "They hesitate and argue. It's just like the Elder Council back in the Capital..."

"As if you expected them to be any different?" Reyner replied. "Like it or not, we don't belong here. So why would they risk a force being trained by us to combat the White Fang? They don't want an uprising."

"I've never been interested in power." Tightening his fist, Ragnar growled, "I've been interested in fighting evil and making families feel safer. That's why I helped end the rebellion in Skyrim, why I fought Alduin, Harkon and Miraak, why I reformed the Blades and ended the Aldmeri Dominion."

"But we have no power here, Ragnar."

"I know." Sighing, he said, "But something needs to be done..."

"Well," Ozpin said as he came up to them, "No one says we have to know about it."

"Sir. What do you mean?" Winter responded, confused.

"Well officially you can't make a force. But no one said you can't make it unofficially."

Ragnar grinned. "This will be a dangerous piece in this game, Ozpin."

"What do you mean?" Smirking, the headmaster walked off, leaving the three alone.

Reyner nodded. "We should start planning. The next couple weeks will be crucial."

"Time to recreate the Blades. Come." As Ragnar walked with Reyner, he added, "We have work to do."

* * *

Rumors soon started to spread around Vale and Beacon about a new group that was forming. Not much were known about them but they were difficult to reach.

However, some young ones were up to the challenge, as Teams RWBY and JNPR were the first to reach this mysterious new group, only to find out that Ragnar was running it with that new guy Reyner.

As time went on, Ariot and Sasha discovered that their disabled sister Iva had made it to Vale City. She was unable to walk, but that had not stopped her, as she had created a device for her to float above the ground and move with relative ease. She called it a "hoverchair" and it was forged from Dwemer technology and good old-fashioned magicka.

When Ragnar saw his daughter, he embraced her tightly. "Daddy!" Iva exclaimed, blushing.

"I'm so glad you're okay," breathed Ragnar, sighing in relief.

"Daddy, I'm not entirely helpless. I'm as Dovahkiin as you or my siblings," reminded Iva to her overprotective father.

"I know, sweetheart." He stood up and she was enrolled into Beacon after she proved once again that she was every bit of Dovahkiin as Ragnar Greyclaw.

* * *

"You have questions." Ragnar was addressing the first recruits in the Blades' hideout. "You have doubts." He smiled. "I understand. Some of you here were thinking of joining the military, others the White Fang. Some of you can't stand each other."

Crushing the can of soda he was drinking he snarled, "Well, get over yourselves. You joined the Blades and now you are in this for life. Your prejudices, your hatreds, your doubts... They have no place on the battlefield. We fight for all of Remnant. It is the only way we can start repairing the damage done by the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company, among others.

"No one is doing us any favors. They will get none in return." Walking back and forth, Ragnar growled, "You signed up to help those in need. That means EVERYONE, not those you wish to help. There will be people you cannot stand, who will treat you like absolute shit, just because you are human or Faunus. You must be the bigger person and put it aside. Being a Blade means defending those who cannot defend themselves... Against all who would hurt those who need our help."

Stopping, Ragnar sighed. "Look. I get what I'm asking seems almost ridiculous. But being a Blade means devoting your life to protecting those who require protection and fighting against the forces of chaos and evil... No matter what or who it is. If an Atlas soldier is your friend or a White Fang soldier is your brother, it matters not. Your duty is to Remnant and its preservation and if that means turning against those who you love and care about simply because they threaten the land, then so be it."

He opened another can of soda and said, "We will begin our next phase once you are all inducted. Let us begin."

* * *

And so the next chapter is finally out! Jesus H Christ it took forever but going into the ward after a bad psychotic breakdown put a lot of things on hold. Finally finished with this chapter.

Next chapter you'll see Ragnar's business side as he starts making investments in a new mining company that will be supplying money and Dust to the Neo-Blades. Look forward to it!


	11. Omake: The Retaking of the Imperial City

So I wanted to do something a little different while you guys are waiting for the next chapter of The One She Fears. I wanted to do a flashback to one of the defining moments of the Grand Dragon Legion: The Retaking of the Imperial City. Currently under the control of Fourth Emissary Caranya Highwatch the Swift, the Emperor, Titus Mede II and his daughter, Raen Mede the Brave, are being held captive by the Aldmeri Dominion. The Drunken Dragonborn Ragnar Greyclaw has 6 of his leaders with him: Isran the Runehammer, Serana Greyclaw, Mjoll "The Lioness" Greyclaw, Jordis "The Sword-Maiden", Erik "The Slayer" and Ogul Largashbur. Caranya has 4 leaders with her: A traitorous Imperial Legate named Marcurio Berne the Clever-Cutting Man, Thalmor Inquisitor Lorasha Joror, Thalmor Justicar Lovidalf Joraire and Thalmor Commander Aurelinwae Gaeire who is secretly a spy for Ragnar, having fallen in love with the legend.

I was inspired by the new Shadow of War gameplay to write this battle and maybe you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now then. Enough talk. Let's get the battle underway:

* * *

The Grand Dragon Legion had surrounded half of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, their siege equipment in place and ready to destroy the gates. Aldmeri forces reinforced the Northern gates, but Ragnar had sent Erik "The Slayer" and a surprise force of his most trusted elites to infiltrate the sewers and meet with his spy in the Imperial City, a Thalmor Commander named Aurelinwae Gaeire who had secretly switched sides after falling for Ragnar. She had placed charges around the sewers to be detonated by Erik's force and weaken the defenses of the Dominion in the capital.

Fourth Emissary Caranya Highwatch the Swift stood on the balcony of the White-Gold Palace, overlooking the massive army that had come to retake the Empire's capital. She roared to Ragnar, "Your little band of mercenaries have done well, Dragonborn, but you face an Emissary of the Aldmeri Dominion! My friends, show these pathetic lesser beings why the Dominion deserves to rule all of Tamriel!"

On the top of the Northern Gates, one of the Imperial Legates who had joined the Dominion, an Imperial named Marcurio Berne the Clever-Cutting Man, stood and pointed his Elven Longsword at Ragnar. "Your mistake was to defy the Aldmeri Dominion, Ragnar! We will show you how we deal with defiers!"

"At least Ragnar knows loyalty and honor, unlike you, you back-stabbing mortal!" Serana roared right back, dressed in her own Vampire Armored Robes and her hood over her head to protect herself from the sun. She raised her father's sword into the air and bellowed, "You'll regret betraying my husband!"

Ogul Largashbur, an Orc Captain and leader of the Grand Dragon Legion, raised his Orcish Greataxe into the air and screamed, "Let's show these eleven bastards what happens when they attack us! For the strongholds! For the Dragonborn! For the Empire!" Smashing his axe into the ground, he added, "Now! Enough talk!" Smacking his Orcish chestplate with his free hand, he roared, "WE! BRING! WAAAAR!"

The Grand Dragon Legion cheered, ready for the assault.

Ragnar raised Jooraghol and Dragonbane into the air and bellowed, "GUN (GO)!" His Voice shook the very heart of Tamriel as he then pointed Jooraghol forward while lowering Dragonbane, signaling the first wave to attack.

Isran and Mjoll were the first to lead the forces to the gates, smashing through the outer defenses quite easily. Ragnar then roared three simple words at the gates:

"FUS RO DAH!"

As the gates were thrown open, Ogul, who was already in Berserker Mode, rushed inside and threw a poor Dominion soldier to the ground. Picking him up by the throat, he then proceeded to rip his head from his body with his insane strength, roaring a battle cry afterwards and then throwing both head and body aside and drawing his battleaxe.

Ragnar looked around as he saw Marcurio. He sliced and diced through his Imperial Legion traitors and locked blades with him, Serana holding off the small fry.

"Once I kill you, I'm sure to be promoted!" the traitorous Legate yelled.

"As if, boy," snarled Ragnar, throwing him off and following with a bloody rush that knocked his sword and shield out of his hands and severely damaging him. As the traitor knelt on the ground, Ragnar stood over him. "You betrayed me, the Legion and the Empire."

"Kill me then, Dragonborn," bellowed Marcurio. "My fate is sealed either way."

Ragnar grabbed him by the throat and shoved his dagger through his head. He then pulled it out and kicked him aside.

Suddenly, explosions rippled through the Imperial City as the Dominion's defenses were severely crippled. Erik and his forces emerged from the sewers and joined Ragnar's side. "The operation was a success," he reported.

"Good job, Erik. Go reinforce Isran immediately," ordered Ragnar as Aurelinwae Gaeire approached.

One of the Thalmor captains yelled, "Death to the Dragonborn!" But he was stopped by an ice spell by Aurelinwae, who then drew a dagger and sliced his throats open. She left him to die as her forces and her knelt to the Dragonborn and said, "Our strength is yours, Ragnar."

"Glad to have you aboard, Aurelinwae Gaeire, Imperial Commander of the Grand Dragon Legion. I need you to go open the Eastern Gates so we can flank what's left of the defending force."

Shooting up, Aurelinwae nodded, following Mjoll's forces. Ragnar roared, "Push to the White-Gold Palace! Press the advantage! Let nothing get in your way!"

The roars were deafening as the Grand Dragon Legion smashed through the defending Dominion soldiers. Ragnar roared into the sky and a small group of dragons flew into the battlefield, devastating what was remaining of the defenders. Ragnar walked to the doors of the White-Gold Palace mostly unhindered. He pushed open the doors and sliced his way to the throne room.

Caranya was sitting on the throne, Titus Mede II in a gibbet cage above the throne. "Ragnar!" the Emperor yelled.

"Well well well... You've definitely done a number to my forces. It's a shame your victory will end here." The Fourth Emissary stood and grabbed her Elven longsword. The peons surrounding her all then surrounded Ragnar as she walked over. "Time to die, Ragnar Greyclaw."

Ragnar grinned and bellowed, "MUL QAH DIIV!" before charging the forces.

After a short and pointless battle, Caranya was on her knees in front of Ragnar, fully enveloped in his Dragon Aspect. "Kill me then, Ragnar," she snarled. "You've earned it."

Ragnar brought both his blades down and sliced Caranya's head from her shoulders. At that point Serana rushed in with a small group of elites. She looked at Ragnar and touched his shoulder. "Raggy?" she asked.

Ragnar looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine," he said tiredly before yelling for the Emperor to be freed.

Serana nodded. "Right." She smiled a small, content smile when Dragon Aspect wore off as Ragnar helped the Emperor and his daughter out of their gibbets.

* * *

Ragnar stood in all his glory on the balcony of the White-Gold Palace as he held Caranya's head and the White-Gold Concordant up high for all the Imperial City to see. Emperor Mede stood next to him, as did Serana, as cheers broke out amongst their followers and allies.

"To those citizens who still are loyal to the Aldmeri Dominion," Titus roared, "You are banished from this Empire. To those that are fighting for the Dominion, your leaders have either died or joined us. If you surrender peacefully, you will be banished from the Empire as well. No harm will become you. As for the Grand Dragon Legion, your Empire and I thank you for your unparalleled service, bravery and heroics. All of you will be hailed as heroes!"

The Grand Dragon Legion roared cheers as Ragnar stepped forth. "The Dominion has tried to take our heart and they have failed!" the Drunken Dragonborn boomed, his Voice shaking the air and the land. "They have broken the White-Gold Concordant! As of now..." He held the Scroll out and set it on fire with a simple Flames spell from his hand. "We, the Empire, the Grand Dragon Legion and I, the Dragonborn, Ragnar Greyclaw, declare total war on the Aldmeri Dominion and all their citizens!"

As he dropped the burning scroll to the earth, it struck the ground below and exploded, disappearing into nothingness and ash. The roars of approval were deafening as Ragnar held the head of the Fourth Emissary out. "Take this back to your Thalmor lords," he bellowed. "You attacked and you failed. Now, the Grand Dragon Legion and I, the Drunken Dragonborn, come and put YOU on the defensive! For the Legion! For the Empire!"

The cheers and chants of "DOVAHKIIN" were ear-shattering as Ragnar walked back in, already planning how to consolidate their newfound position and use it to the fullest.

Emperor Mede smiled at Serana. "Quite the husband you have, Lady Serana," he commented.

Serana smiled. "Yeah. I do." She then followed Ragnar to the throne room.

* * *

Ragnar woke up from his dream with a start. He breathed heavily as Winter stirred, awoken from his violent start. "Raggy?" she murmured, looking into his blue-hazel eyes with her icy blue orbs, "Are you okay?"

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah. Had a dream, that's all." He drank some water and got up, seeing that it was nearly time for him to rouse anyway.

"What kind of dream?" Winter asked as she saw him get some clothes on, her nude body underneath the sheets.

"Well, not a dream. More like a memory." Draining the glass of water, he added, "I had a dream about one of the battles I won while leading the Grand Dragon Legion."

"You'll have to tell me about it later, then," Winter teased. Ragnar smiled and kissed her full lips. "I'll be back," he said softly. "I love you, Winter Schnee."

"I love you too, Ragnar Greyclaw," added Winter, smiling contently as she put a hand on his bearded face. "My Drunken Dragonborn."

Ragnar nodded and went for his morning run as Winter went back to sleep.

* * *

So I hope this holds you all over until I get the next chapter done. Sorry but I hadn't had a muse for a while; bad breakup and shit. Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter should be real soon!

EVER

BO


	12. Neo's Enslavement

Ragnar was walking with Winter when he saw a Faunus man being confronted by some human thugs. They looked like they were mugging him.

Ragnar cracked his neck and walked up behind the three thugs. Clearing his throat, the three thugs turned and looked up at the intimidating presence above them. "Any reason why you're harassing this man, fellas?" Ragnar asked calmly but his voice had an edge in it.

"Well," said one of them, who had clearly found his voice, "this animal owes our boss money for a company he never started."

"I never got the funds from your boss!" protested the Faunus.

"Shut up!" With that, one of the stupider ones raised his fist but Ragnar's hand wrapped around his arm and without a second thought, the Drunken Dragonborn broke his arm.

Screaming, the thug fell to the ground while holding his arm. The other two dropped the Faunus and split, one of them grabbing their leader.

As they ran away, Ragnar cast some healing magic on the Faunus and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dragonborn. For now. But they'll be back."

"What business were you trying to start, Mr...?" Winter asked, helping him up.

"Beowulf. Jack Beowulf. And I was trying to start a Dust mining company in Vytal to rival your father's, Lt. Schnee." He nodded. "I know who you guys are. Everyone does."

"But you never received the funds?" Ragnar inquired.

"No. I never did. And this boss of theirs decided to make it seem like I did and never paid him back." He sighed. "Where am I gonna get $80000 now..."

"From me."

Both Jack and Winter looked at Ragnar. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I gained some means of making money from stocks and I've acquired a pretty penny. Funny. I once owned a mining business in Skyrim. Now one of my children runs it. Anyway, I can give you the funds to start it up. In exchange, a portion of your profits will go into a secure bank account for my own personal use."

"Can you transfer the money now?"

"And give you highly-trained bodyguards who won't take kindly to someone trying to hurt you."

Jack checked his Scroll after a few moments of exchanging information and his wolf eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "This is $800000!" he exclaimed.

"Oops."

"Are you sure you want to give me this much?" Jack asked.

"Definitely. But keep to our promise."

"Of course partner! Thank you!" With that, the young Faunus rushed off.

Winter held Ragnar's hand. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah. That 10-15% will be used for the Blades."

"Will he keep to his word?"

"I saved his life and gave him much more than we agreed on. I'm sure he'll keep to his word."

Winter smiled. "You really are a smart man."

Ragnar held her to him. "You're incredible."

"So are you," Winter replied after planting a kiss on Ragnar's bearded cheek.

* * *

The New Blades were busy training when Ariot came in with a kid around Ruby's age. He had the beginnings of stubble on his face and a long mane of orange hair. He was strong but lean, like most athletic teens. Ruby saw his bright green eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Guys. This is Baldor 'Lion-cub' Greyclaw, my half-brother," Ariot explained. "Please be kind to him."

"Nice to meet you all," said young Baldor before his eyes fell on Ruby and his heart skipped a beat. "Who's that?" the young Dovahkiin asked his older brother.

"That's Ruby Rose. She's one of my friends. And she's your age."

"Really?" Baldor asked.

"Yup. So go say hi."

Baldor was pushed up to Ruby and they both had red faces as they awkwardly said, "Hi..."

"That's a nice weapon you have," Baldor added as he pointed at Crescent Rose.

Ruby beamed. "That's Crescent Rose. It's a scythe/anti-material sniper rifle," she said proudly.

"Huh." Baldor looked lost.

"Ever heard of guns in Skyrim?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What's a 'guns?'"

Ruby sighed and took Baldor's hand. "Looks like I'll be teaching you about weapons!" she exclaimed as she rushed off, Baldor following behind and looking at a loss for words.

As they left the room and after the door shut, everyone in the training room laughed their asses off. "Amazing," chuckled Sasha as she leaned on Jaune, who was holding himself up on the wall.

"Well, at least Baldor will be entertained for a while," commented Iva.

Everyone agreed and then went back to work.

* * *

A certain Neapolitan-haired crook was spying on Ragnar as he was making mead. She had been tasked by Cinder to keep an eye on him.

Watching him make mead was boring, but then that Winter girl walked into the room.

"Huh?" Neo asked herself before gasping at the two of them stripping down and being quite sexual. When she saw Ragnar's naked body, she felt instantly wet and horny and marveled at the Dragonborn's size.

As they had very rough and passionate sex, Neo fingered herself roughly, moaning softly as she imagined Ragnar's big dick inside her pussy, pounding her as hard as he was pounding Winter's pussy. She wanted to be in that room and be the one getting her brains fucked out.

She orgasmed and let out a scream then covered her mouth as Ragnar had perfectly heard that with his hybrid hearing. He said, "Hold on," and opened the window, looking around.

Neo was quieter than she ever had been before yelping as Ragnar gripped her jacket and pulled her into the room, where Winter had her blade out and at Neo's neck.

Ragnar smelled the pheromones and noticed her hand was down her pants as Winter questioned her, getting even more aggressive as Neo stayed completely silent. He then got an idea.

"Winter, go lock the door and jam it with that chair." He knelt down to Neo, who was shaking with fear, and lifted her hand from her pants; seeing how wet she was, he chuckled. "You saw us having sex and you were masturbating to it, huh. You're a little pervert, aren't you?"

"... no..." squeaked Neo, terrified.

"Ah, she CAN talk. Winter, are you up for a threesome?"

Winter stared at Ragnar, then a grin split her face. "Where we're in control?"

"Exactly. We need to punish this little pervert for spying on us, after all," Ragnar said deviously as Neo felt her face flush and her nipples harden considerably. Her nether lips were soaked at this point.

Winter pointed her sword under Neo's chin (It's important to point out that the two lovers are still butt-naked while all this has been happening) and said, "You seem so keen on having my boyfriend's cock in you, miss."

"Only because I haven't been laid in a few months..." grumbled Neo. "Fucking Roman hasn't given me any since he started working with her."

"Torchwick?" Winter snarled.

Neo realized she had said too much and became as silent as the grave.

Ragnar grinned. "Well, miss pervert. Why don't you get undressed and into this bed? You want some? I'll give you some."

Neo looked up and before she knew it she was completely naked. Ragnar looked her over and smiled. "Just as hot as Winter," he said in his mind. His huge cock was throbbing hard.

Winter grabbed Neo's head and forced her on her knees. Her face was inches away from Ragnar's throbbing member and she smelled the musky scent from it, the shaft still glistening with Winter's juices. Her mouth watered, it smelled delicious.

"You want his cock? Suck it," ordered Winter, forcing her mouth onto it. Neo gasped then without realizing it, she was roughly and noisily sucking Ragnar's cock, her sex starvation apparent. Ragnar groaned as she deep-throated him and massaged his huge balls as Winter knelt down and shoved her fingers into Neo's soaked pussy.

Neo gasped then moaned as Winter expertly fingered her as she watched Neo hungrily suck Ragnar's cock without mercy.

Neo finally broke contact and moaned. "Good Oum, this is a perfect cock," she breathed. "Much better than Roman's. So much..." She looked up at Ragnar as she stroked the throbbing member. "I want it in me."

Winter grabbed her by the throat and snarled, "Did you just make a demand, pervert?"

"No, mistress," she quickly said, moaning as her ass was hit by the flat of Winter's blade. She didn't know why she said "Mistress" but it felt right at that point.

Winter grinned at Ragnar. "Mistress, huh? You like that kind of play?" When Neo stayed silent, she gasped as Winter's fist went up her pussy. "Answer me!" Winter snarled.

"Yes, mistress; I love it, mistress," moaned Neo, feeling the fist but craving Ragnar's cock.

"Is Ragnar your master then?" Winter asked, grinning at her boyfriend. Neo moaned out, "Yes, he is my master... please... let me be fucked by master's cock..."

Winter kept grabbing her throat. "You want Master's cock but you should please your Mistress too, miss pervert," Winter said huskily.

"What do I have to do..." cried Neo, her pussy literally on fire.

Winter smiled. "Eat my pussy out."

Neo, without hesitation, ate her out so good that Winter was already cumming in a few minutes, due to how sensitive she was at that point. Finally after the 5th orgasm, she stopped Neo. "Good girl. Now you can have your master's cock as a reward."

Ragnar picked her up and threw her on the bed, spreading her legs and resting his huge cock on top of Neo's pussy. Neo looked down at the beast. "Why..."

"Because you aren't begging."

Neo began to pathetically beg for Ragnar's cock, tears in her eyes. Ragnar felt a bit bad and then shoved it inside her, feeling her walls convulse as she orgasmed immediately. He then fucked her silly for hours, as Winter sat on Neo's face, letting herself be eaten out at the same time.

After three full hours of this, Neo was completely fucked silly. As Ragnar came inside her, she barely felt it, as she had been growing numb down there for the past hour. Ragnar pulled out and his cum oozed out of her pussy.

A little later, Neo was still naked as she knelt on the ground. Ragnar and Winter stood in front of her. "We are you new master and mistress," Winter declared.

Neo nodded. "Yes, Mistress..." she said tiredly.

"Now, little pervert, get dressed and leave. When we want you again, we will call you."

Neo nodded and got dressed before leaving through the window.

Ragnar sighed. "Well. We have a sex slave now," he commented. He looked at Winter. "You really took to that Mistress thing a lot quicker than I would've thought."

Winter chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

With that, the two fell asleep.

* * *

Torchwick was busy when Neo stumbled in. He turned and looked at her. "Neo," he called. "You look like shit; did you get discovered?"

Neo shook her head, lying, "No, Roman."

"Well you look tired so go nap."

Neo nodded and limped up the stairs to her room, where she simply collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of her new master, Ragnar Greyclaw.

* * *

WHOO! Next chapter is DONE. Jesus, that took forever. But anyway, tell me your thoughts on Neo being a sex slave now. You think Winter being a Mistress fits her personality? Tell me!

EVER

BO


	13. The Bright Lord

So here's a new chapter with the timeline fucking up even more with the introduction of a supposed ally for Ragnar and his budding army: The Bright Lord Talion/Celebrimbor. Enjoy!

* * *

The White Fang were screaming and running for their lives as unknown creatures were tearing through them, killing them in droves. They were grotesque and evil-looking, but they all sported the same colors: Blue and Silver. Their banner carriers held a strange symbol.

Adam sliced through them before his blade hit a sword that did not break so easily. He looked at the wielder and saw a man with long black hair and a clean beard with bright blue eyes wearing ornate armor. His left hand had a strange ring with glowing blue runes on it. His left side morphed into a strange glowing man with gnarled skin and long white hair with strange ornate armor of his own.

Adam threw him off and asked one question:

"Who... Are you?"

The duality man glared at him and spoke in two voices.

"I am Talion," said one voice.

"And I Celebrimbor," said the other.

Swinging his sword and pointing it at the Faunus assassin, the two voices said one sentence in unison:

"And we are the Bright Lord." The duality man then charged Adam and clashed with him again as the base burned.

Adam swung wide and the Bright Lord dodged only to throw his left hand out and freeze Adam. He then did a devastating combo on him where he followed it up with a strange glowing hammer, hitting him and throwing him free of the ice. The Bright Lord then slashed him but Adam's Aura took most of the hit.

He said, "You fight with two souls?"

"Yes. And we will defeat you and bring peace to this realm," the Bright Lord said in unison.

Adam roared a retreat and the remainder of the White Fang ran for their lives. Adam hopped on an airship and flew away as the Bright Lord's forces celebrated their victory while the Bright Lord watched the Faunus leave, standing on top of a pile of wreckage and bodies.

Adam said, "We must prepare for war.

"This Bright Lord and the Drunken Dragonborn cannot ally."

* * *

As Talion watched the White Fang run away, he saw a dark presence form in front of him. Celebrimbor appeared next to him as the dark figure said in a shadowy voice, "So you have established a foothold, Bright Lord?"

Talion nodded. "We have Rageous," he responded.

"What is our next move?" Celebrimbor added.

"Reinforce this position and keep your forces in order. Bring the remainder of your armies out and start taming the local Grimm. If anyone tries to stop you, do with them as you will," the shadowy figure ordered.

Talion asked, "Should we dominate some of these Huntsmen or Huntresses?"

The figure shrugged, his orange eyes glowing. "If you can. Don't risk it if you can't. Better safe than sorry at this point."

Celebrimbor said, "As you command, Rageous."

The figure chuckled. "If Seth wants to mess up this particular timeline by bringing the Drunken Dragonborn, who better to assist him then the Bright Lord?" he said gleefully. He then looked at Talion and Celebrimbor and ordered, "Do as I say."

They nodded as the figure disappeared and Talion got he attention of his second-in-command, the Olag known as Bruz the Chopper. "Bring the rest of our forces out and reinforce this position. Have the Mystics and the Ferals tame the local Grimm and have the Warmongers and Marauders start scouting out possible outposts. The Machines, Terrors and the Darks will stay here and reinforce this position."

Bruz nodded. "As you command." He began roaring out orders.

Talion looked at Celebrimbor and said, "This Drunken Dragonborn is supposed to be our ally, but we haven't a clue as to where he is."

"We should try Vytal on our own," Celebrimbor suggested. "I believe that's where Ragnar Greyclaw is. But we must make sure we continue building our power."

Talion nodded. "Yes."

Celebrimbor disappeared as Talion called his Categrath mount and rode towards the forests.

* * *

The golden-haired man and his hooded companion stood across from the shadowy figure in the void of nothingness. They all stared each other in the void.

The shadowy figure removed his hood and a young man with black hair and a black beard with orange eyes and enlarged fangs sighed. "I suppose I know why I'm here already," he said in a more normal voice.

"Rageous, you may be a new Supreme God Arbiter," said the golden-haired man, glaring at the Witch-King-God, "but this particular timeline is mine. You cannot invade my experiment with some variables I did not intend for!"

"Oh please, Seth Äaron," scoffed Rageous as he waved it off, "Like it won't make things more interesting for Ragnar."

"That is not the point!" The TimeMaster roared but his hooded companion put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Rageous, you are supposed to conduct an experiment of your own, not invade another god's," he said calmly. "It isn't wrong but we just don't do it."

"And the great TizMok scolds me. Look, you know as well as I that Salem is more powerful than even your Drunken Dragonborn could handle. And the fact that he and his companions are starting off with nothing, well, I couldn't let that pass," Rageous explained. "So I had Talion and Celebrimbor, who I had saved in the past, bring their massive hordes to Remnant and help out the Drunken Dragonborn."

"But that's not the point of this experiment!" Seth snapped. "This was supposed to be a great tale for Ragnar and you've jeopardized the whole bloody thing!"

Rageous scoffed. "Like this won't be an even more epic tale with the Bright Lord in this."

The God of Chroniclers TizMok scratched at his red beard and said, "Wait. He might have a point."

Seth sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere. "Fine," he relented, drawing a grin from Rageous. "But if they fight instead of ally I'm pinning that on you."

"Despairing times make unusual alliances," Rageous said knowingly, grinning. "And they will ally once they see a taste of what Salem has in store for the world."

Seth sighed. "And so the timeline is forever changed even more," he said to the other two. "I wonder what lies in store for our heroes?"

"I don't know," said TizMok, standing next to his oldest friend, "But if I know one thing, the world of Remnant will never be the same again..."

* * *

I told you all I'd explain these characters. They are all gods I've created in my spare time. This is all an experiment for the gods. Tell me what you think!

EVER

BO


	14. The Bright Lord Makes His Move

So here's a short chapter but it will show just how powerful the Bright Lord is. He's going to assault a fortress controlled by the White Fang. I'm going to try to capture the insanity that I've seen in Shadow of War Fortress Assaults but if you really want to have a better idea, I highly suggest looking up the livestreams on YouTube. Anyway, let's begin!

* * *

Talion was standing above the fortress they had captured, looking around at the massive army he and Celebrimbor had brought from Mordor. Thanks to some new technology and magic from their employer the Witch-King-God Rageous they had already set up spawning pits for their forces and were slowly building up their armies. There had already tamed Grimm of all kinds now in their ranks and the Bright Lord was about to march on a new fortress controlled by the White Fang.

Celebrimbor looked at him. "We shouldn't dally," he said urgently. "Every second we don't establish a larger foothold means we lose potential ground."

Talion nodded and jumped off the ledge, landing next to Bruz. "You called, Boss?" the Olag Warchief asked.

"Get six of our Captains and Warchiefs and their forces together. We march on another White Fang fortress."

"And me?" Bruz inquired.

"I need you to keep everything running smoothly here, Bruz."

He nodded. "Pop some heads off for me, Bright Lord." He then rallied some Assault Leaders together.

Talion hopped on a Catagor and they marched.

* * *

Two dragons from Tamriel were watching from afar. One of them said, "We should warn Ragnar."

The other nodded. "Yes, Ohdaviing. I will go and warn our leader. You stay with this... Bright Lord character and if he seems to be a good ally, bring him to Ragnar."

"Right. Be safe Durnehviir," said Ohdaviing as Durnehviir took off.

Ohdaviing decided to follow.

* * *

The forces of the Bright Lord had gathered outside the White Fang's gates. They were chanting as the Bright Lord walked through his massive horde and stood at the front with his six assault leaders: Sturn the Dead (Cursed Mystic Commander (Uruk)), Ur-Akon the Gut-Ripper (Terror Trickster (Olag)), Latbag the Clever (Marauder Assassin (Uruk)), Az-Laar the Demolisher (Dark Destroyer (Olag)), Az-Gar the Catagor Trainer (Cursed Feral Beastmaster (Olag)) and Puut the Elder (Machine Marksman (Uruk)). In their ranks were White Fang soldiers that had been dominated and turned to their side. It seemed that the Faunus and the Bright Lord's forces got along better than expected.

On the balcony of the fort, the fort leader, a female dragon Faunus named Captain Seras, came out and started bellowing:

"It seems that this Bright Lord has come for our fortress! We've heard all about what you did to our brothers! Killing them is one thing, but dominating them and forcing them to fight against us? You are worse than those that oppress us! You will not take this fort! Not as long as we draw breath! We will show you what terror looks like!"

Latbag yelled, "What are we waiting for, Boss? Let's show these weird-looking Tarks we mean business!"

The Gut-Ripper called out, "These White Fang think they know true terror! I think they're wrong! I think we will show them!" At that, the whole army started roaring and cheering.

The Bright Lord drew his sword and raised it high, yelling in duality, "Forward!" Then he pointed his sword forward, starting the assault.

The chaos ensued as sappers ran to the gates and blew them up, causing the Bright Lord's forces to rush inside. The Bright Lord ran through them, killing and dominating what he could. He slashed and bashed, never stopping. They took the fortress points and Talion confronted Captain Seras as he entered the throne room.

"So, it seems you've made it this far," she said. "It looks like I'll have to handle you myself."

"Brave words from a leader hiding from battle," retorted Talion as he drew his blade and pointed it at Seras.

A fight started and after a few minutes of bloody battle, Talion and Celebrimbor dominated the Captain. "I add you to my ranks!" Celebrimbor exclaimed, the power of the Bright Ring taking over the mind of Captain Seras.

Seras nodded and said, "I serve the White Fang no longer. I now serve you, the Bright Lord."

Talion nodded and let her go before addressing the troops.

* * *

Ohdaviing flew close to the battle but didn't engage as this Bright Lord came out onto the balcony of the tower and started a speech.

"If you listen," the duality Bright Lord bellowed to his armies, "you can hear the THUNDER of our enemies' feet AS THEY FLEE!" Cheering and chanting was heard. "While we feast in victory, the White Fang quake with fear! Because they know that we are coming for them! Witness the rise of Remnant! Witness the rise of the Bright Lord!"

With that Ohdaviing saw the man transform into a strange glowing elf with a glaive in hand; he slammed it into the ground and the fortress flowed blue before it settled.

The Bright Lord then noticed the dragon. "Calm yourself, Diil Gein," Ohdaviing boomed to him as he drew his sword, "I am not your enemy. Zu'u los ni hin hokoron."

"What dragon is able to speak?" said the glowing elf to the man.

"I am Ohdaviing, second-in-command of the Grand Dragon Legion and follower of the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, Ragnar Greyclaw," Ohdaviing explained.

"Wait. Ragnar Greyclaw? You know him?" the man asked as the elf stopped.

"I serve him. He is my thuri."

"Can you take us to him? We have some things to talk about," asked the glowing elf.

Ohdaviing nodded. "I can. But what do you wish to speak about?"

The man opened up his hand and Ohdaviing saw a platinum ring with glowing purple Dovahzul runes on it. "What is that fin, Diil Gein?" Ohdaviing asked the Bright Lord.

"It is a new Ring of Power I, Talion, and Celebrimbor forged elsewhere. It is called the Power of the Dragonborn," the man, now called Talion, explained.

"Suleyk do fin Dovahkiin?" Ohdaviing asked.

"When the Drunken Dragonborn harnesses this Ring of Power," Celebrimbor further explained, "his Voice and his powers will be enhanced a hundredfold. He will have the ability to become the most powerful Dragonborn of all time in any world."

Ohdaviing nodded. "I will take you to him. Climb on."

As the Bright Lord climbed on, Ohdaviing warned, "Try to dominate me and Ragnar will kill you." With that, he took off to Vytal, the Bright Lord in tow.

* * *

Like I said, a short chapter. But there's gonna be more in the coming chapters believe me. Anyway, tell me what you think!

EVER

BO


	15. Ragnar Meets TalionCelebrimbor

Ragnar was laying with Winter in the bed they shared. No sex has happened yet and to tell the truth, Ragnar and Winter weren't in the mood for that. They were more in the mood to cuddle and watch a movie while eating pizza and drinking mead, which turned out to be one of Winter's favorite alcoholic drinks of all time. Ragnar brews were finished and he and Winter had tested them out. The apple cinnamon was their favorite.

The movie was over and Winter was going to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Ragnar got up and opened the door where he was face-to-face with the man from his dreams and who Durnehviir warned about. The Dragonborn faced the Bright Lord and neither of them spoke for a full minute. Then the Bright Lord cleared his throat and said, "You're the Drunken Dragonborn?"

"Yeah. You're the Bright Lord?" Ragnar asked, unsure of the man.

"Talion is my real name," the Bright Lord said. A ghostly elf appeared next to him. "I'm Celebrimbor," he said. "I assume you can see me."

Ragnar nodded. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

Talion smiled slightly. "That would be good," he said politely.

Ragnar stood to one side as both entities came into the room. Ragnar closed the door and locked it.

Outside Ohdaviing was watching through the window as Talion took a seat across from the bed. The shower was going in the bathroom so Ragnar only assumed that Winter was taking a shower. Ragnar poured two glasses of home brewed mead and offered one of them to Talion, who declined politely. Celebrimbor looked around and commented, "What a strange room."

"So. Talion." Talion looked at Ragnar as the Drunken Dragonborn asked, "I suppose I should ask who sent you here, but that's probably classified information isn't it?"

"Our employer sent us and our armies here. That's all we can tell you," Talion said professionally. Celebrimbor stood by and nodded. "As he said."

"Okay. What kind of armies?" Ragnar asked.

"Our armies of Olag-Hai, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Graugs, Drakes, Catagors and now Grimm and those we have turned to our side," Celebrimbor said proudly.

"Turned?" Ragnar asked.

Talion showed the Bright Ring on his left index finger. "This allows us to influence minds and hearts to come to our side," he said.

"So domination in a way."

"In a way."

"Can they make their own choices?"

"Those that we came with are under our command for a reason. You don't want them free of our influence."

"Right. So this army of yours. What did you bring it for?"

"To aid you, Dragonborn," Celebrimbor said. "As well as your own Ring of Power."

"I have enough rings, thank you," Ragnar retorted.

Talion pulled out the Power of the Dragonborn Ring and held it out to him. Ragnar heard the Dovahzul chants from the ring and felt the dragon souls call out to it. "This is... Powerful. More powerful than the Daedric artifacts I have collected," Ragnar said, looking at it.

"With the power of our Rings we will save this world and end the evil threats here," Celebrimbor said. "Take it. It is yours."

Ragnar hesitated before grabbing the Ring of Power from Talion's palm. He eyed it before slipping it onto his right index finger.

He felt his power grow a hundredfold as his eyes went purple before they went back to their original blue-hazel. Looking at the Ring, he said, "This wasn't easy to craft, was it?"

Celebrimbor replied irritably, "We were working to combine both our magical crafting with your realm's version. No, it wasn't."

Talion sighed. "We have to get back to our forces now," he said as he got up when the bathroom door opened and Winter walked out, naked and glistening wet from the shower as steam rolled out of the bathroom. "Baby, can you..." She looked at Talion and Celebrimbor and gasped, blushing in embarrassment. Talion closed his eyes and looked away while Celebrimbor simply scoffed and sneered, "Humans..." before walking away and disappearing from view.

"Underwear, right? Here!" Ragnar grabbed a bra, panties and an oversized shirt and handed it to Winter, who was covering herself up. She grabbed them and rushed into the bathroom, practically slamming the door.

As the men heard it lock, Talion opened his eyes and looked back to Ragnar. "Quite the woman you have there," he said, leading Ragnar to laugh.

"Yeah, she takes some getting used to. I know where her sister gets it from." Ragnar then called, "Ohdaviing!"

Ohdaviing was at the window. "Yes, thuri?" the red dragon asked.

"Have you located anyone else?" Ragnar inquired.

Ohdaviing nodded. "The dragons have told me that Saigen Shanai, Elise Vitorria and Serena have all been located."

"Serana? She's here?" Ragnar asked, excited.

"Yes, thuri. Where I cannot say."

Ragnar nodded as Talion asked, "Serana?"

"My first wife," Ragnar explained.

Talion nodded then looked confused. "Wait. First?" the Bright Lord asked, puzzled.

Winter came out and walked up to Talion, raising her hand. Celebrimbor looked in shock as Winter smacked Talion in the face. She turned to the elf wraith and proceeded to smack him as well, her hand meeting his face as if it were flesh and blood as well.

Talion nodded. "I deserved that," he said to an irate Winter as Celebrimbor looked more confused than angry. "How did she hit me?" the wraith asked while Ragnar sighed. "Aura does some interesting things."

"Talion, I don't like this," Celebrimbor said. "We should go."

Talion nodded and asked, "Can we get a lift back to our base?"

"Omnuiik!" Ragnar called. A young dragon flew nearby. "Yes, thuri?" the dragon asked.

"Take our... Allies here back to their base," Ragnar ordered.

The black dragon nodded. "As you wish. Come, Diil Gein. Let me take you back to your armies."

As Talion hopped on as he and Ragnar stepped outside to the courtyard, Ragnar called, "You understand that you shouldn't attack any standing armies?"

"What of the White Fang? And their associates?" Celebrimbor asked, appearing next to the Dragonborn.

"They are fair game. Just stay out of any standing military territories and you should be okay. I'll explain the situation to the brass here."

"I can stay and explain myself," Talion offered but Ragnar shook his head before sipping his mead. "Nah. If your army is as unruly and unpredictable as you guys say it is, it might be better if you attend to them," he said to the Bright Lord.

Talion nodded as Celebrimbor disappeared. "Take care, Ragnar. Use your Ring of Power well."

Ragnar nodded. "I will, Talion. Be safe, my new friend."

"Hold on, Diil Gein," Omnuiik boomed before flapping his wings. "Omnuiik! If you find Serana, Elise or Saigen, bring them back here!" Ragnar called to the dragon.

Omnuiik nodded. "As you command, thuri." With that, the dragon took off, the Bright Lord in tow.

As they flew out of view, Ragnar sighed and looked at the platinum ring on his finger, feeling the power flowing through him. He shook his head. "I don't know how I feel about this," he murmured before a call came from the Council on his Scroll. He answered it and prepared to explain the situation as he walked to Ozpin's office.

* * *

Talion had just been dropped off at his main base of operations, where he met up with Bruz. The Olag said, "I made Sturn the Overlord of that Fortress in your absence, Boss. I hope you don't mind."

Talion shook his head. "Not at all. As long as someone is in control of that fortress, I'm okay. How goes the Grimm taming here?"

"Oh, great, Boss. Our Mystics and Ferals were able to tame a good majority of them. They belong to you now, Bright Lord," Bruz explained as Talion walked up to a large Ancient Ursa, still fighting against its restraints. "Some of the Ancient ones are still proving tough to tame, though," the Olag added as Talion was face-to-face with the monstrous Grimm. "They seem to be under some sort of magical control. We're trying to-!"

Talion held his left hand out and a blue mist went from his hand to the Grimm's head, its red eyes glowing blue as the Bright Lord fought against the ancient magic controlling it. He finally broke the beast and grabbed its head, the power of the Bright Ring easily establishing dominance over the Ursa.

As he let go, the Ancient Ursa's red colors were now blue and white with the red eyes now a deep blue. Talion noticed that the Ursi following the Ancient turned blue as well, signifying that they followed the Bright Lord now.

Bruz whistled. "Or you could do that," the Olag commented as Talion walked away, the Ancient now submissive to his new master. "That works too."

"What about our defenses? How are they?" Talion asked Bruz as they walked to Talion's small resting place.

"Good, Boss. This fortress is pretty much impossible to get into with a normal-sized force. We were able to reverse-engineer a lot of the weapons here but found out that in order to work them, Dust is required. Now from the two fortresses we captured, we have more than enough to last a few dozen engagements, but we need to get a steady supply and fast."

Talion thought for a moment. "There's a Dust facility that the White Fang took in the Badlands. From what I saw of it, they've been stockpiling for years and there's a lot of machines for refining and mining Dust in there. I was able to dominate the minds of some of the workers and a couple captains in there but it's gonna take a stealthy approach to make sure that the machines and the stockpiles don't go up in flames."

"Should we consider getting some Assassins for the job, Boss?" Bruz asked as Talion opened the door to his place.

"Them and some Beastmasters and Trackers should do the trick. Get Bubol to lead it, I'll activate my dominated White Fang and have them sabotage the outer defenses so the force can get in," Talion ordered. "Get to it."

"Will do, Bright Lord," Bruz said before walking off. Talion closed the door and sighed as Celebrimbor appeared. "We cannot dally. We most establish a foothold immediately," he commented.

"Give me some time to process, Celebrimbor." Talion laid on his bunk and activated the Bright Ring, activating his spies in the Dust facility. Sending out sabotage orders, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Ragnar was astounded. There, in front of him, was Serana in all her glory. Elise and Saigen were there too, but Winter looked puzzled as she asked, "Is that... Serana? That vampire?"

Ragnar nodded as Ariot and Sasha ran out and hugged their mother, yelling, "Mom!" Serana laughed and hugged her beloved children before walking up to Ragnar. Eyeing Winter, she chuckled. "Couldn't even wait for me?" she teased before embracing Winter, surprising her even more. "Wha..." was all Winter could get out as Serana laughed. "I'm Ragnar's first wife, Serana Greyclaw. I'm happy Ragnar found another playmate so soon." Her cold hand gripping Winter's shapely ass, she whispered in Winter's ear, "I can't wait to try you out."

Winter shivered, pleasure running up her spine at her surprisingly hot breath hitting her ear. She looked at Ragnar and pleaded, "Not two of them..."

Ragnar and Serana laughed heartily as Winter sighed in resignation.

Yang jumped down the stairs and lunged at Ariot, who caught her with open arms and spun her around before planting a loving kiss on her full lips. Serana giggled. "Already Ariot has a playmate?" she asked her son.

"Two actually," replied the First Son, pointing at Weiss, who was looking more shocked than anything. "Well," she said, shaking her head, "that explains Ariot's insane and inhuman libido."

"What's a libido?" Ruby asked innocently as Blake hugged her. "Don't worry about it for now," was all she said to her teammate.

Suddenly a strange small dragon that Ragnar had never seen flew by; it landed and a badass-looking Uruk hopped off. He walked up to Ragnar and looked around. "Damn Tarks. Anyhow," he said in a strong and gruff voice, "I am Flogg the Drake Tamer and I'm a Warchief sent by my master, the Bright Lord. I'm here to tell you that my master has need of you and your skills in the conquest of a fortress in the Badlands."

"The Badlands?!" Yang yelled, excited. The Uruk rolled his eyes. "Yes, yellow-haired pinkskin. The Badlands. So shall my master be expecting you, Dragonborn?" he asked as Ariot and Sasha held Yang back as she tried to punch the messenger.

Reyner shrugged. "I have no problem with it. It should be a good test for our new Blades."

Ragnar nodded then yelled to his comrades, "We march for the Badlands!"

All everyone yelled was:

"WHAT?!"

* * *

So I was getting reviews about my last chapter that it was pretty lackluster with the fortress assault. I'm planning on going back and altering it later but I want to focus on the upcoming fortress assault with Ragnar and Talion working together for the first time! YES!

Anyway, tell me what you guys thought!

EVER

BO


	16. The Fortress Assault

Ragnar was looking over his armor and weapons, trying to pick the right gear setup. He stopped when he found his old modified Imperial Legion Legate armor, reforged in the Skyforge, reinforced with dragon bones and dragon scales and equipped with furred leather pants, furred leather sleeves and furred leather gloves and boot inlays. He found his old Imperial Legion cloak and grabbed Jooraghol and Harbinger, his Skyforge Steel Sword, as well as a couple modified Dust pistols.

As he equipped his armor, loving how it fit to him perfectly again, Winter came in, a somber look on her face. "Let me guess. You're not coming," Ragnar said as he equipped the last of his kit. When she nodded, he sighed. "Fair enough. If you did help us you'd lose your ranking in the Altasian military."

"General Ironwood told me to stop you." Winter sounded concerned.

"Are you?" Ragnar inquired, curious.

Winter grinned. "As if I could keep you from a worthy fight."

Ragnar smiled. "I'll have plenty of backup and Serana will be there with me. You have nothing to worry about, Winter."

Winter nodded, then asked, "What about the tournament? Will you be back in time for that?"

"Gods willing. Personally, I know not a thing. This fortress sounds pretty heavily-guarded, but if Talion needs my help, he's gonna need all the help he can get." Ragnar wrapped his arms around Winter and planted a kiss on her lips, which she returned whole-heartedly. "You better come back to me," Winter whispered. "That's an order."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on dying." He felt his new Ring's power and added, "I'm sure they'll need to hold me back."

* * *

Talion looked up as one of Ragnar's dragons flew towards the fortress. As the dragon landed, Ragnar hopped off, completely clad in custom armor with strange weapons. He walked up to the Bright Lord and reported, "You'll have to do with me, Serana and Reyner for right now. Reyner is on his way; Serana is gonna meet us at the fort."

Celebrimbor appeared. "With the power of your new Ring, I don't think we'd need much else."

Talion nodded. "Let me introduce you to my army." With that he yelled to an Olag, "Get the forces together! Have them assemble at the center!"

The Olag nodded as Talion led Ragnar to the center, where the Dragonborn marveled at the size of Talion's army. Talion roared, "My followers! This is Ragnar Greyclaw, the Dragonborn! He and his allies Reyner Getsuga and Serana Greyclaw will be assisting us in the fortress assault!"

"What can he do?" yelled a grunt.

"He can manipulate the entire battlefield with his Voice," Talion replied. The grunt nodded. "Can he fight?" asked another grunt.

"He wouldn't be here if he couldn't," Talion retorted. "Oh yeah..." murmured the grunt as another warrior smacked the orc upside the head.

"Anyway! We will be marching on this fortress! You all are to follow Ragnar as well as you do me! Anyone who tries to harm Ragnar will have their heads explode!" The entire army murmured to each other.

"Any questions?" Talion finished. When no one responded, he nodded. "Az-Laar, Bubol, Bruz, Pumkrish, Regar and Ar-Hakon, prepare to move out!" the Bright Lord bellowed.

The army roared in delight and Talion walked away, Ragnar following with him.

"See what I mean by what I said? About keeping them under our influence?" Talion finally asked as Reyner landed nearby on Omnuiik.

Ragnar nodded. "It would be bad if any of them got free of your influence for sure," the Drunken Dragonborn responded. Reyner was in his Blade Grandmaster outfit with his dai-katana and a custom sniper rifle on his back. He looked at Talion and Ragnar and the first thing he said was, "It smells like shit."

"Sorry about that; we are near the latrines. Anyway, are you guys ready to move out?" Talion inquired.

Ragnar nodded and cracked his neck. "Let's get to it," he said as Reyner stood next to his best friend.

"All right! We move out now!" Talion roared as the army behind him roared with delight in reply.

As the army of the Bright Lord chanted, Talion, Ragnar, Reyner and Serana walked together to the front of the ranks, where the fortress was most visible. "Iron gates, stone walls, artillery pieces and their army is reinforced with savage dual-wielding specialists," Reyner commented.

"What, Reyner?" Ragnar joked to his friend. "You scared?"

Reyner smirked. "If you say so. At least I wasn't born without sense in my head."

"Hey..." 

"Shush. Here comes the Overlord." Talion looked up at a large Bear Faunus all the way up on the tallest balcony.

"This Bright Lord might be here in force, but we White Fang will never back down! We'd rather die than serve you!" the Overlord yelled.

"The lads are ready, Master," Ar-Hakon the Flame Master said, turning to Talion. "Just say the word."

"ARGH!" Az-Laar the Demolisher roared, smashing his club into the ground. "No more talk!" He smacked his chest plate with his free hand, curled into a fist. "WE!" He smacked it again, harder this time. "BRING!" He smacked his chest plate with both fists, throwing his arms out. "WAR!" His war cry echoed throughout the Badlands.

Talion drew his sword and pointed it to the sky, Celebrimbor appearing on the right upper half of Talion's body. "No mercy!" the duality of Talion and Celebrimbor exclaimed, then the Bright Lord pointed his blade forward, signaling the attack.

Ragnar drew Jooraghol and Omnuiik, his Skyforge Dragonbone Swords, and rushed forward through the chaos, Talion, Reyner and Serana in tow. Talion made a bow of pure wraith energy appear in his left hand and fired a couple shots into the enemy artillery, causing both pieces to explode from the charges fire shots. Ragnar stood in front of the gates and took a deep breath.

"What is Dragon Man going to do?!" Az-Laar roared to Bruz.

"I haven't a clue!" Bruz roared back as he struggled against the walls.

Ragnar's eyes glowed purple as he roared, "FUS RO DAH!"

The Unrelenting Force Shout literally smashed the gates open, taking out a good portion of the front courtyard defenses. The majority of Talion's army charged in after seeing the large hole where the gate used to be and started attacking the White Fang. Limbs flew, bullets whizzed past the Dragonborn's ears as he grinned, Shouting, "MUL QAH DIIV!"

His Dragon Aspect surrounded him as he gave into the power of his blood and charged ahead, Az-Laar and Bubol following with their forces. Talion turned his attention to the first checkpoint and rushed ahead. He slashed a White Fang down while Celebrimbor simultaneously appeared from him, taking down two more White Fang in a Chain Execution. Talion turned his attention to the main guy protecting the first checkpoint, a rather large Wolf Faunus wielding a chainsaw sword. "You dare come here, human?" he growled. "This fortress will stand against you!" He then roared and charged Talion, who dodged the attack and slashed and bashed the Faunus again and again before he was appropriately broken. Talion saw him running away but Shadow Dominated him, his Bright Ring manipulating the Faunus' mind. "The Bright Lord is your master!" Celebrimbor snarled. Letting go, the Faunus, now known as Reiji the Blood-Letter, took on the colors of the Bright Lord and exclaimed, "I serve the Bright Lord!"

Talion came back and commanded Reiji to stay and fight before he used a ward to capture the first checkpoint.

Meanwhile Ragnar and Reyner were tearing through the second checkpoint, the Faunus guarding that one already having fallen to the Dragonborn. They looked up as Celebrimbor literally ground-slammed the White Fang charging them and then turned back into Talion; the Bright Lord nodded to them as Reyner pulled Amateretzu out of a White Fang. "This guy is dangerous."

"Yeah. Luckily he's on our side," Ragnar replied as his swords sliced through a large Faunus.

"Yes but for how long?" Reyner asked. "We have to keep an eye on this man... spirit... thing."

"Can we talk about this later?!" Serana roared as she ripped a White Fang in half with her bare hands.

"Yup!" Ragnar and Reyner replied as Talion took the second checkpoint.

Together the army, led by the four of them, literally charged up the stairs to the final checkpoint where they were forced to take cover when a firing line fired into the horde, killing quite a few of Talion's forces. The Uruks and Olags fired back with their stolen Dust rifles and pistols as they had taken cover, trained by their White Fang comrades in the art of the firefight.

Reyner sighed and pulled out his sniper rifle, aiming at the leader, a Cat Faunus. He set his sights straight, exhaled and then fired three shots into her skull, dropping her. He then provided covering fire as the rest of the horde, led by Talion and Ragnar, rushed into the checkpoint, easily taking it in a couple of minutes.

The gates to the Overlord's lair were destroyed by Ragnar, who turned to Talion and explained, "I'm coming with you."

"I can take care of my Master," Bruz objected.

"You both can come then," Talion relented. The two of them grinned at each other and fist-bumped as Talion pushed open the doors to the lair and the three of them walked inside.

The Overlord, named Ursus the Wild-Claw, snarled, "So you've taken the fort. Well I'll kill you and send your forces packing!"

"The only one dying today is you," Talion retorted, drawing his blade and pointing it at Ursus.

Ursus stood up and grabbed his weapon, a chainsaw glaive and an energy shield, and then proceeded to charge Talion, Ragnar and Bruz.

"Bruz and I will keep the small fry off you! Get that fucker, Talion!" Ragnar roared as he and Bruz charged the peon White Fang.

Talion practically flew at Ursus and proceeded to freeze him, then did a devastating combo on him and followed it up with Celebrimbor's hammer. Ursus was damaged but not down as he proved he was arrow-proof. He then bashed Talion, who flew back only to roll away from the expected slash and did another freeze combo on Ursus, knocking him down again. He then jumped on top of him and proceeded to do a flurry of punches, augmented by Celebrimbor's wraith speed, before drawing his dagger and smashing it into Ursus' head, effectively killing the Faunus.

Ragnar and Bruz had easily handled the small fry when a familiar black figure was seen rushing into the throne room. "Who is this?" Ragnar asked, still grinning with bloodrage.

"He's a leader of the White Fang," Celebrimbor explained. "Adam, I think his name is."

"I am Adam Taurus. I thought I'd get here in time, but it seems that even I'm outmatched. You can have this fortress, Bright Lord. But remember, we will take it back."

Ragnar rushed Adam, who blocked the attack and threw him off. "And Dragonborn. I will fight and defeat you, but not today." With that, smoke filled the room and when it disappeared, Adam was gone.

"Huh. That was weird, Boss. Anyway we won!" Bruz exclaimed.

Talion nodded and then turned to Ragnar. "Thank you for helping me take this fortress. You can go now if you want."

Ragnar nodded, sheathing his blades. "Then go I will. I'm needed back in Beacon." He nodded to Talion and walked out, calling a dragon.

Talion turned to the corpse of Ursus and took out his dagger.

* * *

As Ragnar looked up before hopping on Ohdaviing, he saw Talion walking out onto the tallest balcony, holding the head of Ursus. He then stopped, overlooking his massive army, and threw the head into the crowd in the courtyard below him.

Celebrimbor appeared in the upper left half of Talion's body and bellowed, "We fought and suffered, but still we stand! There is a new power in Remnant: YOU! In the days ahead, we will fight other battles and claim other fortresses, but starting today, Remnant belongs to you! Remnant belongs to the Bright Lord!"

He then turned into Celebrimbor fully with his glaive and smashed the blade of the glaive into the balcony. The tower of the fortress turned blue.

Ragnar looked to his friends. "Let's get out of here," he said simply before the three of them took off for Beacon.

* * *

So there ya go. A more fleshed-out fortress assault. Look forward to the next chapter, where Ragnar will be in a foursome with Winter, Serana AND Neo! WHOO!

EVER

BO


	17. The Attack on Vale

Ragnar hopped off Ohdaviing as Serana and Reyner's dragons landed with General Ironwood and a large group of soldiers waiting for them. Ragnar walked up and addressed him. "General."

"Ragnar. We've received reports of a group calling themselves the Neo-Blades operating in Vytal. They've gained a lot of strength. We captured one and she said you and Reyner are the leaders. By the authority of the Council, I place you and Reyner Getsuga under arrest," Ironwood said, smiling in contempt. "You can't get away this time."

Ragnar and Reyner drew their blades and stood back-to-back as the General's forces surrounded them. "Surrender or die, Ragnar Greyclaw," snarled Ironwood. "You have no alternatives."

Suddenly there were explosions in Vale City. Ragnar called out, "Ohdaviing! What's going on?"

"It's bad, thuri. The Grimm have broken into Vale City," the red dragon called.

Ragnar nodded and grabbed Reyner. "What about them?" Reyner asked.

"Grimm are more of a challenge. These grunts aren't even worthy of our blades," Ragnar responded as they walked away from the Atlasian soldiers with no fear. Ironwood roared, "You're under arrest-!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Ironwood," Ragnar roared, eyes glowing purple as his Voice shook the earth, "Grimm are attacking and killing people in Vale City and I see that your forces are busy trying to arrest me than actually saving people! And you call yourselves soldiers! Ha!" Ragnar spat on the ground near Ironwood.

"How DARE you!" Ironwood roared as Ragnar and Reyner hopped on a couple dragons. "You should be shot, Ragnar!"

"You wanna arrest me, fine. But as soon as me and my group save everyone in Vale City while you were sitting around, you won't have any support anymore." Without another word Ragnar and Reyner took off with Serana on Ragnar's dragon.

Ozpin was standing nearby, sipping his coffee. "It seems he has a point," the Headmaster said calmly as Ironwood turned to him. "You should put the people ahead of your grudge against Ragnar, James."

Ironwood scoffed, red in the face. "Why are you defending him, Ozpin?" the General asked.

"Because he and his allies are the best hope for this world. That's why." With that, Ozpin walked back into the school.

"Sir?" asked Winter as Ironwood turned to her.

"Send a message to Admiral Arcadia. We can't arrest the Dragonborn because he and his allies are heroes. As for you, however," he added, "I'd suggest keeping him on a tighter leash."

"I'll try, sir." Winter then rushed into a transport.

* * *

As Ragnar was fighting Grimm a large one came at him. Suddenly a crossbow sounded and the Grimm was killed.

Ragnar looked over and there was Kharjo, Lydia, Jenessa, Hadvar, Vladimir and Aela standing there. "Khajiit guards your back," Kharjo said, his catchphrase uttered out loud.

"Kharjo!" Ragnar called out. Then three blurs hit Ragnar and there was Meeko, Vigilance and Fenrir, his war dogs and timber wolf, licking their Master all over. "Hey, guys," the Dragonborn chuckled.

Elise sent a large fireball at a Grimm as she hopped off her mount and drew her quarterstaff. "It's chaos everywhere," she murmured. "And these Grimm ruined a massage I was getting!" She launched more fireballs, screaming, "YOU ASSHOLES!"

Reyner whistled. "Glad we're not on the receiving end for a change," he commented.

Ragnar nodded, then looked around at the masses of Grimm. "All right! Let's get this done!" He spun his blades as the enchantments came to life and then with his fully-equipped gang they started to wreck everything in sight.

Ariot and Sasha were busy wrecking with Teams RWBY and JNPR when they heard a resounding, "FUS RO DAH!" A large group of Grimm came flying over their group and smashed into the buildings; as they fell to the ground evaporating into nothingness, Ariot grinned. "Looks like Dad is letting loose. Finally." He then breathed and roared, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" and a jet of fire engulfed a large group of Grimm, incinerating them instantly. Sasha Shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!" and ice covered another group of Grimm, only to shatter to nothing with a smash from a large Orc's battleaxe. Ogul was there. "I don't know what powers sent me here," he said, "but these things aren't gonna harm the innocent." He then roared and charged some more Grimm.

Sasha laughed. "That's Uncle Ogul for ya." She then sliced a Grimm into nothingness before shield-bashing another and smashing its armored skull in with a well-placed stomp.

At this point the Altasian military came in to help but by then the Dragonborn and his fellow companions had cleared out most of the Grimm and sent the rest packing. Everyone was cheering for the Dragonborn but when the soldiers tried to once again arrest Ragnar everyone stopped them at the point of their weapons. Ragnar smiled. His plan had worked.

* * *

Admiral Arcadia stormed into Ozpin's office, red in the face. "The Dragonborn is walking around free and there's nothing we can do to arrest him!" the Admiral roared as Ozpin sipped his coffee. "The next time you interfere with military business, Ozpin, I'll shoot you myself!"

Ozpin nodded. "I'm sure you would. But Ragnar is not the enemy here. He's trying to help."

Arcadia snarled, "He's too powerful for his own good! He should be locked up!"

"As if any prison could hold him. And now he has support in all of Remnant so there's nothing you can do to stop him." Ozpin looked rather pleased with himself.

"This is the LAST TIME you interfere, Ozpin. Remember that." With that, Arcadia stormed out of the office as Ragnar walked into the office. "You called, sir?" the Drunken Dragonborn asked Ozpin.

"Yes. I'd like to talk to you about some things that I should have told you a long time ago."

"Sir?" 

And with that, Ozpin explained everything that had been going on, including the plan he had made. When he was finished, Ragnar nodded in the seat he had taken across from the Headmaster, arms crossed. "That explains many unknowns," the battlemage commented. "And why have you chosen now to disclose all this information?"

"Because I know you're to be trusted. But Ragnar. I want you to promise not to tell another person outside this circle what you have heard."

"Is Ironwood a part of this circle?" Ragnar growled.

Ozpin nodded and the growl that came from Ragnar that time was from deep in his chest. "I understand your distaste for James," Ozpin said calmly, "but he has been one of my most trusted friends."

Ragnar nodded, still annoyed. "I'll keep this secret, sir," Ragnar said professionally. As he rose, he then asked, "When your body passes on after this attack, what should I do?"

"As I understand it, your friend the Bright Lord has conquered quite a bit of the Badlands. I'd suggest bringing your Grand Dragon Legion back from Tamriel and causing as much destruction to our enemies as you can," Ozpin advised. "We will need the distraction."

Ragnar nodded. "Sir," he saluted before heading to the elevator, thinking about everything he had been told.

"This is gonna be the hardest thing I'll ever do," he thought to himself as the doors to the elevator closed.

* * *

FINALLY I AM BACK! Ugh, so much happened recently that I wasn't able to get this done till a few hours ago. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm still working on what the next chapter is gonna be.

EVER

BO


	18. Omake: Ragnar and Meeko

Ragnar was walking along the road to go to Solitude for the first time. He had already seen the devastation of the Stormcloaks and knew that joining the Legion was the only way to stop this senseless bloodshed.

With him was Lydia and Farkas, his Housecarl and fellow Shield-Brother. They were both in new armor he had forged in the Skyforge himself, with Eorand Gray-Mane's help, of course. Ragnar was still learning how to use the Skyforge but he already had an idea for a twin sword set, using the Skyforge and dragon bones.

But for now, his enchanted Skyforge Steel Swords, Soulfyre and Wizard's Nightmare, were still perfectly-usable weapons and he had tempered them to such an extent that even Vilkas was jealous. On his back was Wuthraad and Zephyr, the reforged battleaxe of Ysgramor and a bow that belonged to a woman who died in a Dwemer ruin long ago. He had helped her spirit reach its purpose and set her free to Atherius and was able to keep the bow, which was a nice bow, easier to draw and fire than most other bows he was used to using. They were riding on horses that Ragnar had also equipped with better armor so they wouldn't die so easily and bigger saddle bags for more carrying capacity.

Ragnar was 25 at this time in his life, his beard growing nicely and a fresh new scar on his face from the last fight with a dragon. He had been ambushed by a group of Stormcloaks who thought he was a spy when a large dragon landed nearby and turned them into charred remains before turning his attention to the Dragonborn. The scar still stung slightly but using his adequate Restoration abilities he was able to heal it quite nicely after the fight. Plus, he had a new dragon soul, which he used to immediately learn that new Word of Power he had picked up during his trip to Dustman's Cairn with Farkas. He now had Fire Breath at his disposal and couldn't wait to use it on a group of bandits.

They were riding down the road when Ragnar saw a lone dog in the middle of the road, looking around worried. "Thane Ragnar," Lydia said, "we should keep moving."

"Yeah, Harbinger," added Farkas suspiciously, "it could be a trap."

Ragnar paid no heed and rode up near the dog before hopping off his horse and walking up to it slowly. It barked at him and shot off into the woods nearby.

"Wait!" Ragnar called out, running after it. Lydia and Farkas sighed and hopped their horses to follow him.

Ragnar ram through the thick brush, trying to find the dog. He saw near the road a little wooden shack. Drawing his weapons, he slowly made his way up to the shack and looked inside.

There was the body of an old Nord man, looking no more than 5 days in decay, laying on a bed, stiff as a board, with the dog sitting next to him, pawing at him gently, whining. Sheathing his blades, he walked into the shack and saw a journal on the end table next to the bed. He picked it up and saw there was a few entries before finding the last entry. It read:

"Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again."

Ragnar closed the journal and put it in his backpack, walking over to the body as Farkas and Lydia came in. "Damn," Farkas said as he saw the scene, "Looks like the poor bastard died alone."

"My Thane?" Lydia asked as Ragnar knelt to the dog, known as Meeko, and pet him vigorously. "What should we do?"

Ragnar looked into the eyes of Meeko and his werewolf abilities allowed him to talk to the dog in a form of mental communication. He smiled a bit before seeing the owner had a small, homemade collar in his hand. He took the collar and then said, "Get the shovel."

* * *

The four of them stood at the newly-dug grave of the nameless Nord, who passed away only days earlier. Meeko, now understanding what had happened to his old master, started to cry, tears going down his face as he whined painfully.

Ragnar knelt to him and said, "Would you like to come with me, Meeko?" He held the collar out to Meeko, who sniffed it and then barked in acceptance.

Ragnar smiled and put the collar around Meeko's neck, fastening it in place. He gave the dog a pat on the head before standing up and saying, "Let's go, guys. We head for Solitude."

"Of course, my Thane," Lydia said while Farkas nodded. "About time. We're bringing the dog with us?"

"Yes. I think when we get back to Whiterun we should make some armor for Meeko. Or we could ask if the local blacksmith has some. If not, I'm sure we could use the forge to make some basic armor for Meeko."

"Right, Harbinger," Farkas responded before tossing the dog a piece of fresh horker meat as he walked back to the road. As Meeko chewed on it hungrily, Lydia pet his head softly, saying to Ragnar, "You're a good man, Ragnar. Whiterun is lucky to have you as Thane. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ragnar nodded. "Thank you, Lydia," he said kindly. As Lydia walked back to the road, Ragnar looked at the grave and said, "I don't even know who you are. But I will take care of Meeko. You have my word." He then laid an Amulet of Arkay, which he had lying around in his backpack, on the marker of the grave before he got up and walked away, his new furry companion - the first of many pets - walked happily alongside his new master to a new life as the first pet of the aptly-titled Drunken Dragonborn, Ragnar Greyclaw.

* * *

So this was a little omake I wanted to do for a while, showing a softer side of Ragnar and how he met Meeko. The chapter you guys are waiting for will be here soon I just need to do some final tweaks and have my beta reader go over it. Thanks for being patient!

EVER

BO


	19. Hiatus Update (Temporary)

So I hate to do this. But with so much shit in my life rn I'm taking a bit of a break on this story. I should return by the beginning of next January but the thing is I have another idea for a new fan fiction and I want to start working on a fan fiction where Volume 5 Yang is thrown into a new world with True Shikai/Bankai Ichigo Kurosaki where they meet up with Ragnar as he has just defeated Alduin but now has to deal with the fact that he's becoming a father for the first time.

So this story is on hiatus. I appreciate all the support and criticisms and I do agree with some of you that introducing Talion into this was a bit far-fetched. I might go back and rewrite a lot of this to fix things or I might restart the story entirely if it seems to need it.

Anyway I hope you stick around because I am just getting started. This next fan fiction is based on a role play I did and it's a Shadow of War/RWBY fanfiction. It's called The Ancient Huntsman.

Thank you all for the love and support. I will return. The Dragonborn always does.

EVER

BO


End file.
